Return of a Legend
by shadowtala
Summary: A new threat has come to the Pokémon world, and Arceus, in his weakened state, calls upon an old safety net of his. Now, a person from our world has been tasked to save the Pokémon world. She'll team up with Ash Ketchum and fulfill a lifelong dream to become a Pokémon trainer, while helping him to be the Pokémon Master she knows he can be!
1. Chapter 1

**Updated**

Chapter 1

Lightning flashed overhead. The lone dragon rider was thankful for the Barrier his Dragonite had around them, though he still wanted to land soon. He would admit to loving the sight of flying in storms, but he's had a long day and wanted some rest.

A sudden groan sounded over the roar of thunder. Dragonite stopped on a dime to stare ahead of him. Lightning flashed in an unnatural pattern around them, colliding and condensing into a sphere, a silhouette of a Pokémon appeared inside it. The dragon rider inhaled sharply at the sight, before him was the creator of all, Arceus.

From Arceus came his fabled plates. The rider counted them as they appeared, thirteen in total. Multicolored light formed and shot before Arceus, five beams of light stretched across the sky from another location, making the full eighteen. The light coalesced at one spot, swirling into a rainbow mass. There was a loud sound like the world ripping apart and the light became too much, blinding the rider and his dragon.

When it faded away and vision returned, the orb of light floated in the air before them. Dragonite released a roar his trainer had never heard before and dove forward at blinding speed. His Barrier dropped for a second, exposing his rider to the biting rain and sharp wind. He dove just as the light orb broke, a person falling from it. Dragonite caught the person, Barrier back in place, and zipped off with a new found determination.

His rider held tight, trying to call for his Pokémon to slow down, but his words went unheeded. Dragonite's roar rippled across the world, heard by all, and answered in kind by all Pokémon.

XXX

It was a dreary day in Pallet Town. Gray clouds loomed over the small town with a promise of rain. The gloom was helped along by the growing argument between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak.

The argument was petty. Gary was attempting to make Ash feel inferior in his goal to become a Pokémon master, a common theme lately. The two were scheduled to leave on their journey in ten days and the excitement was turning into impatience for the two boys.

Ash's shouting was cut off suddenly as a resounding roar blasted past them. Gary's cocky smirk fell as he searched for the roar's source, eventually turning to Ash to see if he knew. Ash was frozen in place, his eyes glazed over, seemingly unaware of Gary's attempt to get his attention back. Uncertainty filled Gary as he called Ash's name and shook the boy, but no reaction came from his rival. Only when Gary stopped, turning to run for his grandfather, did he notice the silence around him.

The silence was broken soon after by every Pokémon on Oak's Ranch. Every one capable of flight took to the sky, a mass of confusion around them. Flocks swooped and blurred and crashed around each other, no order coming from their leaders. Water-types crowd close to the edges of the lake and river, the smaller and younger Pokémon being dunked under in the haste of the older. Ground bound Pokémon rushed from the woods and artificial mountain area, ramming into each other as they fought to gain space for their packs and themselves.

Professor Oak's own Pokémon appeared on the scene in an moment later. His Charizard and Dragonite joined the flying Pokémon, bringing order to them and leading them into a tight circling formation around the ranch. Terrestial Pokémon, organized by Oak's Arcanine, gathered below the flock, forming their own circle underneath, opening at one point where the Pokémon lined the way toward Professor Oak's lab, like a runway. Water Pokémon were organized from smallest in front to largest in back, led by Oak's Seaking, and got as close to the lake's edge as possible. Sunny Days were shot into the sky, dissolving away the gray clouds.

Professor Oak and his aides ran out of the lab to see what the commotion was, their confused shouts joining the Pokémon cries.

"Gary! Ash!" Professor Oak shouted for the boys. Gary started running for his grandfather, but Ash still didn't budge.

Oak's Alakazam teleported in, a Chansey and Blissey with her, and the three stationed themselves at the end of the runway. Charizard and Dragonite broke from formation and sped off into the distance, circling back a moment later with a second Dragonite behind them. Charizard returned to the flying Pokémon, widening their formation as the two Dragonite dropped through the center. Everyone fell silent. Oak's Dragonite lingered back some, allowing the other to glide through the gathered Pokémon to the two healers. All eyes were focused on the person in his arms.

Dragonite's rider slid from his back, stumbling some as he backed away, bewildered.

Chansey and Blissey sang their names as they pulsed green waves of healing energy into the person. A flash of concern passed over the healers' faces and worry spread through all of the Pokémon. Ash broke from his stupor and ran forward.

Pokémon parted for him, allowing the boy to reach the person. He rested a gentle hand on her forehead and something inside him sparked to life. Chansey and Blissey gained a new found strength, their Heal Pulses glowed stronger as Ash stood with them. The healers back off shortly after and the person's eyes began to open. They locked onto Ash, who stared back in amazement.

"Ash?" the person croaked out in confusion. Her eyes glazed over and she passed out.

Dragonite cooed and passed the person into Alakazam's awaiting arms. The two bowed to each other before Alakazam teleported away.

XXX

Two Hours Later

" _Reports are still coming in from all over the world about the mysterious roar. Pokémon everywhere seemed to have answered the call in some way, gathering in masses in what appears to be celebration. Sudden evolutions have taken place along with spontaneous egg hatchings. Nurse Joys around the world are reporting that all of those involved are in good health. Experts are being reached out to as we speak for more information, so stay –"_

The TV went off, Professor Oak lowering the remote before glancing at his guest.

"I just got off with Cynthia," Lance Wataru, Champion of Kanto and Johto, said. "She's meeting with her grandmother now to see if she knows anything."

"And you're certain it was Arceus?" Professor Oak asked.

"Positive," Lance nodded.

The Pokémon had returned to their normal activities after Alakazam left with the mystery woman. There was a noticeable buzz of excitement amongst all of them. Oak's Pokémon, along with Lance's entire team, took to guarding the lab, not allowing anyone including their trainers to enter. The aides had no choice but to go home for the day, Daisy Oak taking Gary home with her. Ash on the other hand…

Alakazam teleported into the room.

"How's our mystery woman?" Oak asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance from his Pokémon.

 _She is resting well,_ Alakazam reported. _The Dream Makers are speaking with her now, so it may be a while yet before she awakens. Magma Breath guards her room and the Nuisance is sitting with her._

"You let Ash in, but not me?" Oak asked, feeling a bit hurt by that. All of his Pokémon were refusing him access to the room the woman was taken too. His loyal Arcanine even growled at him, though with some sadness to its tone, when he approached the room earlier.

 _The Nuisance now shares a connection with One-Who-Is-All. None can deny him access,_ Alakazam said.

"What does that mean?" Lance asked. "Who – or what – is One-Who-Is-All?"

Alakazam gave Lance a look that her species was well known for, one that insulted the receiver's intelligence and made them regret asking an unknowingly stupid question.

"Alakazam, for our edification, please," Oak sighed, all too familiar with her look.

 _It is not my place to explain,_ Alakazam said. _For Pokémon, we instinctually know One-Who-Is-All, but humans have forgotten, I suppose. No. When she awakens, she must be the one to tell you._

Lance's Pokégear began to ring.

"Cynthia?" he answered.

"Lance. I know what happened," Cynthia replied, "but I can't say over the phone. I'm leaving for Kanto now. I'll grab Steven on my way, he should know too. We'll see you tomorrow." She hung up before he could respond.

 _Perhaps, not all humans have forgotten,_ Alakazam said, sounding rather pleased.

 **An/ Hi everyone. Welcome to my new story I've been working on. The next update should be soon, it's already written just not typed. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated**

Chapter 2

I felt like I was floating. Adrift at sea with nobody and nothing, just me. It was a drastic change from how I was feeling earlier. Raised voices and feelings of inadequacy, I had retreated to my room to lose myself in my safe place, Pokémon. Netflix ran playing the original series, nostalgia was a powerful thing really. I'd just restarted a game wanting to test out a new team and… I must have drifted off… my eyes had felt so heavy… was I dreaming?

 _Yes,_ a melodic female voice floated around me. _A dream indeed._

 _Arise for our creator,_ a baritone male voice called.

My feet touched the ground and my eyes opened to a black void. In front of me were the Pokémon Cresselia and Darkrai. Cresselia glowed faintly and Darkrai absorbed the light and emitted darkness. They floated away from one another, their powers coalescing in the center until Arceus formed in front of me. This was an awesome dream.

"Hello, my chosen, I'm sorry for the impersonal appearance, but I fear I'm unable to be with you physically," Arceus said. "I have pulled you from your world to ours to be a savior in my absence. Someone from your world has made their way here, and while I don't know their plans, I _can_ feel the evil within them." His form suddenly wavered and Darkrai and Cresselia redoubled their efforts, a physical strain evident on them. "We haven't much time. I have bestowed upon you a gift, only given once before many centuries ago. You, Brit, will be my right hand in this world. I bequeath you the title given by Pokémon: One-Who-Is-All." A pulse of light emitted from him and washed over me. "I bequeath you the title given by humans: Pokémorph." Another pulse of light. "I have gifted you with power, but also one other thing."

As if on cue, a little portal opened and a second Cresselia appeared. The new Cresselia shimmered for a moment before turning into a Mew.

 _Hello!_ Mew waved. Darkrai cleared his throat.

" _Oh, right! Hello!"_ Mew repeated aloud. A rainbow Pokéballs floated around Mew.

"Thank you, Mew," Arceus said. Mew giggled and tossed the Pokéball at me. I caught them, though with some fumbling.

"This is yours, so no human may try to claim your power," Arceus explained. "It is sealed and locked so no one can claim it but you."

"Um…" was all I managed to say.

"I must go," Arceus said as his form flickered once more. "Good luck."

Arceus faded away. Darkrai and Cresselia released their power, bowing towards me before they, too, disappeared. Mew buzzed around me, giggling.

 _You're going to have so much fun,_ Mew said before she left.

I was alone in the black void now, alone. A new voice drifted in around me, one way too familiar.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, it's nice to meet you. All of the Pokémon acted weird when you arrived and nobody knows why… except maybe the Pokémon themselves do. I felt strange too… Can you wake up? Please? I would love to talk to you for real. I'm starting my Pokémon journey soon and I won't be around after that, but if you wake up soon then we can hang out. I know you're an adult, but you still seem really cool."

Ash's voice began to fade away and I started questioning this dream as I was left alone once more. It didn't feel like long before I woke up… or at least it didn't feel that way to me.

XXX

My eyes fluttered open before I suddenly jolted into consciousness, realizing I was not in my bedroom. I sat up in the bed looking all around. The room was rather plain, just a small bed, a small mirror, and a desk. My black backpack I'd use for school was on the desk, a rainbow Pokéballs sat in front of it. There was a single window with curtains drawn shut, though the light coming through showed it was day, and a single door that I hoped led out of the room.

I stood slowly, checking myself over for any injuries before going to the mirror to check my face. I looked all right at first glance but little things began to stick out. My hair had been fading from the dark purple I had dyed it, but now it was back to that shade, as if it was just dyed with no signs of my natural brown at all. My glasses looked brand new, the plastic frames a gentle lilac. My eyes were still brown and my skin still pale, so that was something, but I know I didn't have these clothes on… or even own them before now.

My shirt was black with a Pokéball design on it, made in every shade of Pokémon type, dark green cargo pants with so many pockets that I already planned to keep them, no matter what. A belt was threaded through the pants with six little slots on the front. There were a sturdy pair of black hiking boots by the door that looked my size. I pulled them on on a whim and tied them tight – perfect fit.

I moved to the desk next to check my bag. A brief thought crossed my mind that I should _probably_ be freaking out, yet I didn't feel in danger at all. My hands grazed over the Pokéball before I pulled my bag closer to inspect it. It had been altered and more pouches were added. I opened one at a time, clothing and toiletries in one pocket, food in another, one pouch had berries… like real Pokémon variety berries and I'd be lying if I didn't say I took out an Oran berry and bit right into it, now convinced this was some very hyper-realistic dream. It tasted like an apple with a slight blueberry undertone and damn was it good. Another pouch held medicines, both Pokémon and human kinds. I finished the berry, tempted to try the others but decided against it for the time being. The largest pocket of my bag was empty, but if I really was in the Pokémon world then that was probably for Key Items.

I focused back on the Pokéball. I picked it up and twisted it around, checking every angle before pressing the center button. Nothing happened. Shrugging, I placed the 'ball in the large pocket of my bag and zipped it up.

 _You're up,_ a new voice entered my head. I jumped and spun around to see an Alakazam standing in front of me.

 _I am Alakazam,_ a wave of serenity passed over me as she introduced herself. _My trainer is named Professor Oak. He can assist you, should you have any problems._

"I'm at Professor Oak's lab?" I asked. Alakazam nodded, letting me process things. "So… I'm dreaming right?" Her eyes flashed blue and I yelped as my skin prickled in pain. I slapped my hand over the offending spot, a mixture of horror and awe fought inside of me. On one hand, this was a literal dream come true… on the other, how in Hell did I get here?!

"Um… Ash Ketchum… do you know him?" I asked. TV show or games, which world was in… or… was I in some mix of both…

 _The Nuisance, yes,_ Alakazam nodded again. _He stayed with you the first day. A bond was created when you first arrived._

"Nuisance," I chuckled. If this was the same Ash Ketchum from the original series then that is very accurate. Okay so anime was in play, so Ash and Pikachu, Team Rocket… weird logic and fourth wall breaking, excellent. "How long have I been out?" Best to stick with easier questions.

 _Two days,_ Alakazam said. She held a hand out to me. _My trainer will want to see you. I imagine you are hungry too._

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said, as my stomach growled. I touched her hand and the bedroom disappeared and replaced with a living room. The occupants of the room all jumped at our arrival.

In the living room sat four people I was very familiar with. Champions Lance, Steven, and Cynthia, as well as Professor Oak.

"Uh… hi?" I waved awkwardly.

Cynthia was the first react to me, standing up with a warm smile and extending a hand toward me. She was taller than me, probably nearing six feet, and smelt faintly of roses.

"Pokémorph, allow me to be the first human to welcome you to our world," she said.

The name resonated in me, the voice of Arceus speaking it to me echoed in my mind. That is who I am here… whatever that means. I decided to smile back and took her hand.

"Thank you, but please call me Brit," I said.

"So Cynthia is right? You really are this fabled Pokémorph?" Lance asked, standing up as well.

"That's what Arceus told me in my dream… not to mention when I fell asleep I was in my bedroom… in a world without Pokémon…

"Then how do you know what Pokémon are?" Lance asked.

"Ah, here's where this all gets interesting," I said. I pressed my hands together and took a deep breath before deciding to commit to the insanity of all of this. "In my world, Pokémon is a TV show, a game series, a manga series… et cetera. Basically it's been something I've loved since I was three, so twenty-one years. I've always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer in real life and now I have my chance, magical destiny or not."

"What do you know about being the Pokémorph then?" Cynthia asked.

"Nothing," I said with a smile. "Given the name however… I'd say I'm able to morph into Pokémon."

"You not only can transform into any Pokémon, but you stand as a pillar of peace between Pokémon and humans. If you were brought here then that peace may be in danger," Cynthia said.

I nodded along as did Alakazam. Made sense, I guess.

"Steven," I addressed the silver haired champion, "you've been quiet."

"All my questions were answered earlier," Steven said. "I'm more curious about this world you came from."

"I want to know how you know his name," Lance said.

"Same way I know who you are, Dragon Master Lance," I tried to sound cryptic but couldn't help the snort at the terrified look on his face. He quickly schooled his features and looked much more imposing as he stood, clearly above six feet in height. Okay… probably shouldn't mess with the champions. "There's not much to tell about my world… just imagine life without Pokémon… or rather Pokémon without powers really. Honestly, though, I know of all of you from the video games mostly. Technically I've beaten all of you several times over." I grinned at Lance's scoff, though his posture was much more relaxed than it was a second ago. Steven and Cynthia laughed at my statement.

"I assure you, real battles are far different than video games," Steven said.

"Not to mention I don't have any real Pokémon," I added.

"Perhaps one day we can battle for real, but for now, I think there are other matters to attend to."

I nodded and looked over at Professor Oak, who was the quietest one of the group. "Right. Could I get a trainer's license, please?"

"Of course," Professor Oak jumped, spurred from whatever thoughts he was having. "I can push it forward quickly and you should be able to start with the other rookies… though you will be the oldest." He tapped his chin in thought.

"Are we really just glossing over this magical destiny part of all this?" Lance asked.

I looked the man in the eye… difficult as he was like 6'10" or something.

"If there is one thing I know about destiny," I said, trying to sound serious, "it happens whether you want it to or not. So, instead of sitting around twiddling my thumbs, I'm going to go on a Pokémon journey, build up a team, maybe challenge all of you one day, and eventually stop whoever I'm supposed to stop. Okay?" I finished with a smile.

"I like her," Cynthia smirked. "And she's right, if we want her to succeed, she'll need to do it her own way."

"Then it's settled," Professor Oak said. "If the two of you will inform Birch and Rowan of all this, I'll get a message to Elm and find a way to connect securely with the other regional professors as well. Brit, I'll get the paper work going for you."

This was far easier than it should've been, but honestly it was nice.

Steven stood up for the first time, also tall but shorter than Lance, grabbing a small bag from the floor and pulling something out.

"This is a Pokénav," Steven said, handing me the yellow device. "I've programed all of our numbers into it for you. Please, call if you find you need assistance."

"Thank you, but how did you…" I said, genuinely shocked at the gesture.

He smiled. "My Metagross thought it pertinent that I do so, though they didn't give a reason behind it."

"A common occurrence lately," Oak mumbled.

I pressed the main button and the screen flipped up and turned on. It was rather intuitive, acting like smart phone and flip phone put together.

After a few more words the champions all left, leaving me alone with Professor Oak.

"You said our world was a TV show in your world?" Oak asked, clearly thinking hard on how to phrase his question. I nodded and he continued. "Shows have main characters…"

"Ash," I said, catching on. "He does a lot more than saving you and Celebi."

"That was in the show?" Oak asked, taken aback.

"No… it was an entire movie," I said.

Oak nodded thoughtfully, strumming his fingers on the table he stood next too. I was going to let him think in peace… but…

"You're up!" Ash's voice rang through the room. I turned to see the boy I've watched travel around regions filled with Pokémon… though it was weird to see him without Pikachu on his shoulder, or even his original outfit… not even his hat was on.

"I'm Ash," he said running up to me, hand extended. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I said. "Thanks for watching over me while I was out."

"No problem! All of the Pokémon acted weird when you showed up and I wanted to know why."

"Beats me, kid," I said with a shrug. "You're starting your journey soon, right?"

"Yeah! Eight more days and I'm going to take the world by storm! I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon master there ever was!" Ash declared. Oh, he had no idea, especially now. I decided in that moment, this kid was not going to flounder through his journey again. He's going to be the best and I'm going to help. Plus he always gets mixed up in danger so might as well travel with him.

XXX

Eight days passed rather quickly. During that time, Ash visited me every day, and took to following me around whenever I wandered the ranch. Turns out Pokémon recognized me on sight and were more than happy to show me around. Ash's mom, Delia, had me over for dinner a few times and came around for lunch every day. Apparently Ash would talk about me all the time at home, so she took to calling me his big sister.

Professor Oak gave me some books to study from on the lesser discussed topics of the Pokémon world. Medicines and berries were the main thing he gave me, most of which I had a basic understanding of already. I also worked on my supposed power to transform into Pokémon, in private of course. Mostly I discovered my ability to understand all Pokémon, which was amazing and oh so useful.

Cynthia emailed me anything she could find on the Pokémorph and mentioned her grandmother expected to meet me one day. Steven only called me once to check in and make sure I was adjusting well. He was going spelunking and wouldn't be reachable for a bit. Lance sent me a few texts, letting me know that the Kanto-Johto Elite Fours and the gym leaders were made aware of my existence. Apart of me wished he hadn't done that, given Giovanni was on that list, but too late now. For some reason I didn't feel compelled to tell him about the Rocket Leader either.

Oak also had me fill out some paper work to get my license. Lance waived the fee for me and made sure I got it before the other rookies left. Apparently, adult trainers don't have the six Pokémon carry limit, being deemed as responsible enough to care for all of their Pokémon. Professor Oak did set me up with a link to his lab though, in case I wanted to work with smaller teams. Oak promised he would find me a good Pokémon to start out with as well, since his three starters were spoken for – and Pikachu, I made sure to point out with a wink.

It was the night before everyone was set to leave when Pikachu came. Oak caught him outside chewing on some power cables, and I requested a moment with him alone.

I released Pikachu onto the table in front of me. His cheeks sparked warily until he spotted me and calmed suddenly.

" **You're… you're really One-Who-Is-All,"** Pikachu said.

"Yeah, I am," I said, "and I wanted to chat with you about somethings."

" **Me? Why?"** Pikachu tilted his head in confusion and I had to suppress a squeal. He was far cuter in person.

"Tomorrow is the day new trainers will begin their Pokémon journeys," I explained. Pikachu tensed at that. "Hey," I brushed a hand down his back, "you trust me, right?" Pikachu nodded. Another trait all Pokémon seemed to share, they trusted me immediately. "Then trust me when I tell you, tomorrow is going to be a good day. A boy named Ash is going to arrive late, and the only Pokémon left for him will be you. If you listen to me, then your relationship with him can start out better. This boy is going to become your brother. He's loud and brash, and doesn't think much before acting, but he's also selfless and loving and never, ever leaves anyone behind. I know you have trust issues with humans, but if you can trust me, then trust I'm not going to mislead you on this."

" **I… I trust you,"** Pikachu said. He leaned closer as I scratched under his chin.

"Plus, I'll be with you the whole way," I assured.

" **Really?"** Pikachu smiled at me, relaxing further at that. **"That's nice to know actually."**

"I know you don't like Pokéballs, but you'll have to return for right now, and after tomorrow, you'll never have to go in one again," I said. Pikachu nodded, allowing himself to be returned. I smiled and placed his Pokéball on the platform Professor Oak set up for him and pressed the button to lower it.

First change made.

XXX

First thing in the morning, I was up, showered and ready to go. I couldn't remember the last time I ever felt this excited

While I would admit a Charizard would be awesome to have, I would be happy with anything, even a Magikarp. Gary takes Squirtle, I know that much, so whoever the other two people were would get the other two. Oak had been rather secretive on the Pokémon he secured for me.

Turns out of the other kids was Leaf, from the Fire Red/Leaf Green series. While I expected her to take Bulbasaur, she actually grabbed Charmander. The other girl, name Aqua, took Bulbasaur. I hung back and watched, making sure to stay out of Pokémon sight line, I didn't want to diminish this moment for the kids. Leaf and Aqua left together shortly after Oak finished his sendoff speech and gave them all Pokédexes.

"Looks like Ashy-boy snoozed and losed… err… lost," Gary said.

"That's enough Gary, shouldn't you be heading out?" Oak said.

"Right! Somebody has to represent Pallet Town. I bet Ash won't even catch a Pokémon before reaching Viridian," Gary said.

"I bet you a million dollars that you'll be wrong," Oak said. I had to roll my lips to keep from laughing.

"You're on, Gramps!" Gary said and the two Oaks shook hands before Gary left.

Ash arrived a little later, in his PJs, and apparently Gary was still outside with his sendoff party, so he was a little upset too.

Ash was too busy apologizing to Professor Oak to notice me just yet and then of course he went for the empty Pokéballs Oak had setup. The old man could be a little evil at times. Finally, out came Pikachu.

"Ash," I gained the boy's attention just in time, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from scaring Pikachu.

"Pikachu here, has agreed to travel with you, but you need to be patient with him as well. Earn his trust, okay? He's had some bad experiences with humans and needs some time to adjust."

Ash's face softened at that as he turned to Pikachu.

"Is that true, buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Right!" Ash gained a look I was all too familiar with. "I promise you, Pikachu, that I'll be the best trainer ever. We'll best friends, I promise! Just let me know if you're ever uncomfortable, alright?" Pikachu looked from Ash, to me, then back to Ash before nodding again.

"Great!" Ash cheered.

"He doesn't like Pokéballs either," I said, to which Pikachu vigorously nodded at.

"Got it! Don't worry I'll never put you in one," Ash promised and stuffed Pikachu's shrunken Pokéball into his pocket.

Professor Oak went on to give Ash his Pokédex and Pokéballs and went to see him off to get changed. I promised to meet him in a few minutes. Pikachu glanced at me before steeling himself and followed Ash outside.

I could barely contain my excitement. This was it, the moment I've dreamt of since I was three. Oak turned to me with a knowing smile as he pulled a Pokéball from his coat pocket.

"So, it would seem the champions had a battle over which Pokémon to give you to start with," Oak said. "Care to guess who won?"

It wasn't hard to figure out, Lance and Steven were strong in their own right, but Cynthia kicked ass.

Oak laughed as I shared my thoughts and was quick to agree as he passed the Pokéball over to me. My face hurt from grinning so much as I pressed the center button. In front of me manifested a Gible.

" **Uh… hi,"** Gible waved a stubby arm.

"Hey," I squatted down to be eye level with them. "I'm Brit, your new trainer."

" **Mom and Cynthia told me about you,"** Gible said. **"I promise I'll do my best for you."**

"And I promise the same," I said, patting Gible's head. Oak tapped my shoulder to pass me the Pokédex he set up for me. It was like Ash's orginal, except purple instead of red… totally not my favorite color or anything…

I pointed it at Gible and pressed the button to scan.

 _ **Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible commonly reside in caves and will attack anything that moves by biting. Often times this leads to broken teeth, however their teeth continuously regrow as they age. They do not do well in cold weather.**_

 _ **This Gible is female and has the ability rough skin, which can cause damage to physically attacking enemies. She knows the moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, and Metal Claw.**_

"Would you like a nickname?" I asked. She nodded instantly. I didn't have anything off the top of my head, but a thought popped into my mind a moment after.

"Do you have a favorite gem stone?" I asked.

" **Rubies! They're gorgeous,"** she answered then her eyes went wide. **"Ruby."** She said the word a few times before grinning up at me.

"Ruby it is," I said. With that all settled, I left Ruby out of her Pokéball, bid farewell to Oak and the nearby aides and headed out the door to meet up with Ash.

XXX

"Hey Ash," I said as we traveled through Route 1, "when are you going to scan Pikachu?"

"Oh yeah!" Ash smacked his forehead and pulled out his Pokédex, pointing it at his Pokémon. Pikachu was walking beside him, currently, not ready to get much closer than that, and the sudden movement put him on edge. His cheeks sparked up and he bared his teeth at Ash.

"Hey… what?" Ash was confused.

"Maybe you should explain what you're going to do first," I said. Ruby nodded along in agreement.

"Right," Ash nodded. "So, Pikachu, this box tells me more information about Pokémon. If I point it at you it should tell me a lot of information I don't know yet. Okay? It won't hurt, I promise." Pikachu relaxed some and nodded, his ears perking up as he listened to the Pokédex entry.

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu store electricity in the pouches on their cheeks. During thunderstorms, many Pikachu get struck by lightning on their tails.**_

 _ **This Pikachu is male and has the ability Lightning Rod, which absorbs electrical attacks and strengthens the Pokémon. He knows the moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Charm, Play Nice, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, and the egg move Volt Tackle, which has not been unlocked.**_

"That's so cool," Ash said. Pikachu nodded in agreement, wondering what else the box knew about him.

"Alright!" Ash suddenly shouted. "Let's catch a Pokémon!"

I grabbed his collar before he could run off.

"Hold on," I sighed. "Why don't you take the time to get to know Pikachu some more before adding to your team? He doesn't seem comfortable with battling just yet."

Pikachu nodded in agreement. That seemed to calm Ash some as he started chatting with Pikachu. When he got started the boy just kept going. Pikachu became more and more comfortable with Ash, eventually hopping up onto his shoulder in order to focus more.

I watched the two from a little ways back, making sure no rocks were thrown and getting to know Ruby a bit better. No Spearow attack meant the time it would take to get to Viridian would be a bit longer… though not by much apparently.

We took a quick lunch break and made it to the river about thirty minutes later where Misty was fishing.

"Hey, Pikachu, would you like to battle?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded feeling determined now, so Ash ran to Misty. I couldn't help the smile on my face, hoping these two would start off on a better foot.

"Hey! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash shouted. Misty looked up, annoyance clear on her face.

"Fine," Misty agreed reeling in her line. "One on one."

"Alright! Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash called.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty announced.

"What is that?" Ash asked, pulling out his Pokédex.

 _ **Staryu, the Starshape Pokémon. Large numbers of Staryu make their homes at along the shoreline. At night, the glow from their gem lights up the water.**_

"Alright, Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash called.

"Dodge and use water gun!" Misty called back. Staryu lifted off the ground and spun through the air. Water shot from its points, spraying Pikachu as it spun.

"Come on Pikachu! Thundershock! Full power!" Ash shouted. Pikachu focused hard releasing a larger bolt of electricity. It traveled up the spray Staryu was releasing, shocking it horribly… and also followed the other sprays… striking Misty's bike. I sighed.

I guess somethings couldn't be avoided.

Staryu collapsed to the ground, its gem flashing.

"No!" Misty shouted before sighing in defeat and returning Staryu. She walked over to Ash and handed him his winnings… then she caught sight of her bike.

"My bike! You destroyed my bike!" she shouted. I had to roll my lips to avoid laughing out loud. Misty snatched her money back, glaring at Ash, who stumbled backwards in fear. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Hey," I stepped in then, "it was an accident. He'll pay you back, don't worry." I placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, tightening my grip when he was about to protest. "Obviously, he can't right now, but if you come with us, he'll pay you back eventually."

Misty huffed, but she didn't seem like she wanted to argue with an adult.

"Fine," she sighed, casting a sad glance at the bike before gathering her stuff.

"Good." I smiled, ignoring Ash petulant glare. "Now, let's get to Viridian before that storm hits."

"What storm?" Misty and Ash both asked. They followed my finger as I pointed at the distant storm clouds rolling in. Both kids paled some as they got a move on down the road. I returned Ruby as well, her stubby legs not meant for running.

"I'm Ash, by the way," Ash introduced as he ran alongside Misty.

"Misty," she said back.

"Brit," I said next.

One traveling partner down… now we just need Brock. Oh gods! I finally get to taste Brock's cooking! Pewter City can't come fast enough!


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated**

Chapter 3

The storm hit before we could make it to Viridian City but we found a cave to take cover in. I kept Ruby in her 'ball, remembering she doesn't do well in cold.

"Hey, Misty," Ash said, earning a glare from the red head. "I'm really sorry about your bike. I promise I'll make it up to you, but I'll need time. Okay?" He said it with such sincerity that Misty calmed and offered him a small smile.

"Fine," she said, extending a hand to him, "but I'm going to stick to you until you do."

"Deal." Ash grinned and shook her hand.

I sat back and watched the exchange, a smile of my own present. Ah the magic of destroying bikes in the Pokémon world, brings people together… or at least people in Ash's life.

The rain let up around sunset and with a little too much eagerness I ran out of the cave and started searching the sky. My eyes caught sight of my target, the golden form of Ho-Oh flying across a rainbow.

"Wow," Ash and Pikachu breathed out beside me.

 _ **No data found. There are still many Pokémon yet to be discovered.**_ Ash's Pokédex read.

"It's Ho-Oh," I said. "It's the legendary Pokémon of rebirth."

A feather floated from the sky and Ash caught it in an outstretched hand. His eyes shined as he spun the feather between his fingers, watching the color catch the light in different ways.

"It's believed that Ho-Oh only gifts people with pure hearts one of its feathers," I said, watching Ash's excitement grow. "They're supposed to bring happiness to the possessor."

"What are you two looking at?" Misty asked, coming out of the cave. "Oh wow, look at that rainbow."

Ash slipped the feather into a pocket inside of his jacket, patting it once.

"Let's go!" he suddenly shouted and took off running.

"How does he have that much energy?" I asked a loud.

"He's your brother, isn't he?" Misty asked. We walked a little faster than needed to keep Ash in sight. He and Pikachu were hopping around laughing and splashing in a couple of puddles.

"No, like one, but no," I said. Man, I was definitely not in shape… that's something I needed to work on.

"Well, we just met, but," Misty puffed for air as we picked up speed, "I think you're an awesome big sister. Really nice. Caring."

I smiled at her as we finally caught up with Ash, standing atop a hill overlooking Viridian City. The orange light of sunset bathed the small city, making it glitter from the fresh rain puddles.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"Let's go!" Ash cheered and charged forward again. I shook my head with a little chuckle, as Misty and I headed down hill at a slower pace.

We reached Viridian just as the last ray of sunlight disappeared. Ash had beaten us there, but was delayed at the entrance to the city by an Officer Jenny.

"Come on! I'm not a thief!" Ash said, stomping his foot.

"Then why is that Pikachu not in a Pokéball?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Excuse me," I said, resting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Sorry, Officer, my friend here is excitable." I slipped Ash's Pokédex from his pocket and passed it to Officer Jenny, followed by my own. Misty fished out a thick card from her own pocket and passed it over as well.

"Oh," Officer Jenny looked sheepish as she looked over our IDs. "I'm sorry! There's been some Pokémon thieves spotted around the city."

"No offense," I said, "but is harassing a kid a good way to deal with that."

Officer Jenny gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head with a slight blush.

"Anyways, could you point us to the Pokémon Center, please?" I asked.

After some quick directions and a short walk, which Ash actually slowed down for to do, we made it to the center. Nurse Joy took our Pokémon and gave us a room key. As it turns out rooms were free for trainers, but most centers asked those traveling together to share a room. It wasn't required, and there were rooms made for trainers to have all of their Pokémon out, even large ones like Gyarados. For now, however, I was fine sharing with the other two.

Ash went off to call his mom and Misty went to get a snack.

" **Excuse me, One-Who-Is-All,"** a Chansey approached me meekly.

"Yes?"

" **There is a wild Pokémon we have in our care,"** Chansey said, **"and she requested to see you. She's an Absol, so I thought it best to agree."**

"Of course," I said. I followed Chansey in to the back rooms, a bit confused. I wasn't sure what an Absol was doing in Kanto, but I knew better than to ignore one. Chansey opened a door for me, an Absol laid on the single bed in the room. The first thing I noticed, Absol was shiny. Where it should have been black, it was blood red, its white fur had a slight reddish hue to it and its eyes were bright green.

" **One-Who-Is-All,"** Absol bowed her head to me. **"Forgive me for not standing. The poison in my system is almost gone, but I must wait another… three minutes before I should move."** Chansey excused herself to get back to work.

"No problem," I said. "Is something bad going to happen?"

" **Yes,"** Absol nodded. **"I tried to interfere sooner, but was outnumbered and ill prepared. They are going to attack here… soon, and if we don't stop them…"** Absol shuddered, fear in her eyes. **"The world could be destroyed."**

"Two people, male and female, with a talking Meowth?" I asked. Absol blinked back surprise and nodded. "Yeah, I can handle them. I actually had a plan to help them become better people." I had actually been thinking of different plans since deciding to travel with Ash. Jessie, James, and Meowth had fantastic potential, especially when they helped during the movies, so I figured why not help them along.

Absol closed her eyes for a moment before nodding.

" **It should work,"** Absol said. **"I see no looming disaster should your plan be set in motion."**

"Awesome," I smiled. Absol smiled back before shaking her fur out and stretched before leaping off the bed.

"My name's Brit, by the way," I said. "No need for formalities."

" **Of course,"** Absol said and dipped her head to me. Another shudder went through Absol's body. **"They're here!"**

Absol and I ran to the lobby, just as Team Rocket seemed to finish up their motto. Glass shards littered the floor from the broken skylight. Ash and Misty stood together, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder with sparking cheeks. The same Chansey from earlier ran over to me and passed me Ruby's Pokéball.

"Hey, Jessie, wasn't that Pikachu supposed to be injured?" James asked.

"Obviously we are the ones that injure it," Jesse said. "Go Ekans! Poison Sting that boy!"

"What!?" I shouted. Without thinking I threw Ruby's 'ball, releasing her in front of Ash. "Block the hit!"

Ash stumbled backwards as Venus took the Poison Sting. She shook it off with no problem and released a thick stream of Dragon Rage at Ekans.

"Koffing go! Poison Gas!" James called.

"Misty! Use Starmie's psychic attacks! Ash start shocking them! Ruby! Keep using Dragon Rage!" I called off. Something in my voice seemed to resonate in Misty as she suddenly snapped to action, releasing both Starmie and Staryu. Ruby fought against the poisonous gas with Dragon Rage, igniting the gases and blasting Koffing away. Ash took a moment longer to react before calling out for Pikachu to attack.

"Absol, use Razor Wind and aim it on their balloon," I said. Absol nodded and focused on the air in front of her.

Pikachu shot forward in a Quick Attack and slammed into Koffing before he could regain himself, sending him spiraling through the air. Staryu caught him with a Water Gun, followed by Pikachu using Thunder Shock. Ekans slithered forward, mouth glowing with purple energy. She reared back, aiming towards Ash and was slammed in the side by a Psychic from Starmie. Ekans did not get up again.

"Starmie, immobilize the humans!" I called. I briefly registered Misty's affronted look that quickly turned to shock as Starmie obeyed me. It held Jessie and James in the air with Psychic.

"Now ya done it," Meowth said and leapt forward. I stepped in his path and watched as he floundered to stop, eyes wide. He landed in my arms, remaining silent as my request.

Staryu and Pikachu stood over Koffing's unconscious body and Ruby made sure Ekans stayed down. Absol cried out and sliced her scythe-like horn through the air, the swirling wind in front of her broke up and slashed out as sharp blades, striking the Meowth shaped hot air balloon.

"Alright! Take that!" Ash cheered.

Police lights flashed down the road so I only had a limited time.

"Keep the Pokémon locked down," I said as I walked over to Jessie and James, Meowth still in my arms.

"I don't get it," Jessie muttered, "that psychic said we'd win if we got rid of the boy!"

I stood in front of them, eyeing them carefully.

"Do you trust me, Meowth?" I asked, looking down at him in my arms. He nodded vigorously.

"Then trust me, all of you, when I tell you whatever you've been told is not the truth," I said, voice dropping low. "I don't know who told you to attack Ash straight out, but they weren't looking out for you. So let me tell you what your future would really be. Day after day of nonstop failure, of going to sleep hungry every night, of never earning the respect you so desired. Losing nearly every battle and becoming a major laughing stock."

They all paled, sharing looks with each other as I went quiet.

"Now, let me tell you what it could be," I said. "You can reform. Leave Team Rocket together and become the people you really want to be. Jesse, you can become a coordinator, dazzle the audience with your beauty and your Pokémon. James, you can be free to pursue whatever you want, no expectations. Sneak home and take Growlie and be free together. Meowth, you're with people that understand what you've been through. Outcast and alone. The three of you could be the family you've always wanted and free to follow your dreams."

"Growlie," James whispered longingly. "How do you know about him?"

"Because I know things, James," I said.

Officer Jenny entered the center, a few officers following her.

"Trust me and I'll make sure you guys are happy," I said, "or stay as you are and be failuers your whole lives."

"Happy," all three said at once.

"Good," I said and stood up. Officer Jenny made her way over to me, a Growlithe at her side. "Go with Jenny for now, I'll make sure everything works out."

I stepped aside, nodding to Starmie to release Jessie and James. Officer Jenny slapped on handcuffs and her officers took the two away. Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing were put in a separate van that would take them to a rehab facility for Pokémon.

Statements had to be given to Officer Jenny, and apparently a small reward would be given to the three of us; 3000 Poké each. Finally, after offering to help Nurse Joy clean up and being refused, Misty and Ash went to bed, adrenaline wearing off. Nurse Joy took our Pokémon for another check-up while I stepped outside to make a call.

The night air was cool, but not freezing as it was summer. A few stars were visible despite the light of the city. I briefly wondered about the different constellations that would be in this world, but that was for another time. I flipped my Pokénav open and selected one of the few numbers programmed into it.

" _Brit? Are you okay? What's wrong?"_ Lance's voice came through after the first ring. A moment later his face appeared on the screen. He looked tired, but judging by the background I don't think he had been asleep.

"Fine?" I said, a bit confused. "I was calling to ask a favor, actually. I know there are rehab centers for Pokémon, but what about people?"

" _Of course,"_ Lance said.

"There are two people, Team Rocket grunts, that just attacked Viridian City Pokémon Center," I explained.

" _What!?"_ Lance shouted, leaning forward.

"Don't interrupt," I said. "These two people, a talking Meowth, and their Pokémon were major characters in the show in my world. I want to reform them because I think they would do immensely well as good guys. If you can send someone to get them tomorrow and Meowth, I guarantee they will do great things."

Lance was silent, clearly thinking it over before typing something off screen.

" _I'll take care of it,"_ he said. _"I'm going to trust you on this one. I'll even push through for the Meowth to join them, but their other Pokémon will have to wait until the counselors approve them to handle Pokémon."_

"Thank you, Lance," I said. "They mentioned something about a psychic telling them stuff. That may need to be explored some."

" _I'll keep an ear to the ground,"_ Lance nodded. " _Besides that, how are you adjusting?"_

"Pretty well, I think," I said. "I have to get in shape, that's for sure, but honestly this is a dream come true, so no complaints. I have a Gible, curtesy of Cynthia." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

" _Of course she'd go with Gible,"_ Lance muttered. _"Though I guess my choice would've be a Dratini."_

" _Are you doing alright with a dragon? They can be tricky for new trainers."_ Lance asked.

"I've been raising dragons since I was five, son," I laughed. "I think I can do it. Plus, the whole thing about me… seems every Pokémon is instantly chill with me."

" _That's good at least,"_ Lance said. _"But if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call."_

"I won't. Just don't freak out next time I call." I said, followed by a yawn. "I should get some sleep. Goodnight."

Lance yawned too, and sent me a playful glare.

" _Curse you,"_ he muttered around another yawn. _"Goodnight_."

I hung up and stretched, turning to head back inside. Absol waited for me just inside.

" **I didn't want to interrupt,"** Absol said.

"No problem," I said. "Need something?"

" **A request, if I may,"** she waited for my nod to continue. **"I would like to come with you as one of your Pokémon."**

"Really?" I blinked in surprise. "Sure! I'd love to have you. My bag is in the room; I can catch you then."

She nodded and followed me to the back. I slipped into the room, Ash and Misty fast asleep. I fished out a Pokéball and my Pokédex before slipping back into the hall. Absol tapped the 'ball with her nose and was sucked in. The Pokéball clicked immediately and I let her back out to scan her before I turned in.

 _ **Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Rumored to sense disasters with its horn, they come down from the mountains to warn people of impending disasters.**_

 _ **This Absol is female and has the ability Super Luck, which raises its ability to land critical hits. She knows the moves: Perish Song, Future Sight, Scratch, Feint, Leer, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Taunt, Bite, Me First, Razor Wind. She has the egg moves: Megahorn and Play Rough which haven't been unlocked.**_

 _ **Note: the coloration of this Absol indicates it is shiny.**_

"Nice," I said. "Would you like a nickname? I was thinking Athena, she's a goddess of wisdom from my world."

" **I like that,"** Absol – now Athena – said.

"Great. Would you like to stay out of your Pokéball or go in?" I asked.

Athena opted to stay out and curled up beside me on my bed as I passed out.

XXX

We all left the Pokémon Center bright and early the next morning wanting to reach Viridian Forest quickly, but first I needed to make a detour. I told the two I'd meet them at forest entrance and took a side street in the city.

Athena and Ruby were walking on either side of me, happily getting to know each other. I found my intended destination with ease given how fancy the building was compared to the rest of the city. Viridian City gym in all its glory.

Two beefy guards stood at the main entrance and gave me a hard stare when I got close. They weren't my concern, anyways, because what I needed to do didn't require me to get any closer. I stood in front of the gym's fountain and calmed myself.

"May I help you?" a deep voice came from behind me. I turned to meet Giovanni, gym leader, business man, rich guy, creator of Mewtwo, and leader of Team Rocket… not good.

He eyed me and my Pokémon over, eyes lingering longer on Athena. His Persian stood at his side, the usual shock of seeing me not present on his face, though I suppose the Classy Cat could reign in its emotions better.

"I was just looking," I said. I rested a hand on Athena's head, feeling the slight tensing of her body.

"Not to challenge?" Giovanni asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I just started my journey yesterday," I said. "It would be a death sentence for my Pokémon to challenge you now."

"At least someone does their research," Giovanni said. His gaze was calculating, as if he were trying to figure me out, then a spark of recognition lit his eyes.

"Are you, by chance, Brit?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I was definitely caught off guard by that.

"Forgive me," he said, a hand placed to his chest as he bowed slightly. His smile was friendly, but I knew better than to trust him. "Champion Lance called a meeting after your… arrival. All of the gym leaders, Elite Four, and those worthy of knowing, know about you, Pokémorph." He said the word in a way that sent my inner alarms blaring, but I kept my composure. I knew he knew, so best to act like nothing else was up.

"If there is anything I can help you with while you are in my city, please let me know," he said.

"Thank you," I said. The less he thinks I know the better… maybe Lance kept some things from everyone. "I'm afraid I'm leaving today, however. I'll be back, of course, once I feel ready to challenge you."

"I will gladly await your challenge," Giovanni said. He reached a hand into his suit and pulled out a card from a hidden pocket. "Should you ever need anything." He passed me the card, his information printed on it in raised gold lettering.

"I feel we could be," he held my gaze, neither of us wavering, "mutually beneficial for the other."

"I feel that too," I said, taking his card and stuck it in my pocket. Leader of Team Rocket's number… could be useful, dangerous, but useful should the situation call for it.

His gaze shifted to Athena again.

"I've always wondered if I should get an Absol of my own," he said. "Perhaps yours can see if anything will be happening to me in the future?"

I glanced at Athena.

" **I see something, but it's not for a long while,"** Athena told me.

"She said, beware of psychic Pokémon, a powerful one will turn on you if you aren't careful," I said. "Pleasure meeting you, Giovanni." I nodded and turned to walk off, a smirk on my face, the look on his face was worth it. Ruby and Athena followed by my side, neither glancing back. I could feel his stare on the back of my head as I kept going. There was still something I had to do before I got too far away.

' _Mewtwo,'_ I thought. A sudden pressure dropped down on my mind, like a migraine minus the pain. ' _My name is Brit. Pokémon call me One-Who-Is-All, humans call me Pokémorph. I wanted you to know, if you ever need someone to talk to, someone who can understand you, feel free to come find me. I know you don't know me, but I know you, better than you might think possible. Just know, you have a friend in me. Be safe, and I hope we meet in person someday.'_

There was no response, but I felt the pressure probe my mind, so I thought of everything I knew about Mewtwo. I felt something akin to acceptance before the pressure disappeared. With that done, I made my way to the forest entrance where Ash and Misty were waiting for me.

XXX

Ash was eager as always to get a move on, thankfully Misty kept him still until I got there. I could see Misty tensing more and more the further we got into the forest. I slipped my arm around hers and had Athena walk on the other side of her. Ash walked ahead of us with Pikachu, anxious to catch his first Pokémon.

"So bug-types," I said to Misty. A shudder racked her body.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time," I assured. "I can help you work through it, if you want."

"How?" Misty asked.

"Trust, mostly," I said. "Trust I won't let anything hurt you nor will I make fun of you."

Misty stared at me for a long moment before nodding, tightening her grip on my arm.

"A Caterpie!" Ash shouted suddenly. "Pokéball go!"

One Pokémon down. The next phase of my plan would begin after he caught Pidgeotto.

Nothing past catching Caterpie happened on our first day of the forest. Upon my request, Ash kept Caterpie away from Misty… after he discovered her fear and tried to play on it. The rest of the time we spent walking. I had Misty look at Caterpie from time to time while we walked, assuring her he wouldn't harm her. Ash took my advice with Pikachu and put it to use with Caterpie, getting to know the bug-type and sharing his goals.

We found the clearing I remembered from the anime, with the tree stump that Pikachu and Caterpie talk on, and set up camp. Turns out… I was the only one that knew how to cook… Ash whined until the food was heated up. He passed out almost instantly after eating, thankfully Misty did the dishes.

Pidgeotto appeared right on cue the next morning.

"Alright! I'm going to catch it!" Ash declared. "Go Pokéball!" Misty facepalmed. Pidgeotto broke out of the 'ball instantly.

"You have to weaken a Pokémon first!" Misty yelled.

"I knew that," Ash griped and threw Caterpie's 'ball.

"Ash! You idiot! Birds eat worms!" Misty yelled. She might hate bugs but she wasn't heartless. Pidgeotto, angry from the failed catch, started pecking at Caterpie, chasing the poor Pokémon, a foul odor started to fill the air. Ash returned Caterpie immediately and Pikachu jumped forward. Pidgeotto changed targets, diving towards Pikachu… and instantly regretted it.

Electricity coursed through the flying-types body, making it scream out in pain. Pikachu shot forward, the white light of Quick Attack trailed behind him, and knocked Pidgeotto out. Ash threw another Pokéball, this one successful, and cheered as he grabbed his new Pokémon.

"See that, Misty," Ash bragged, "I caught it!"

"Barely," Misty muttered, crossing her arms. "Really, all I saw were a bunch of rookie mistakes."

"What!" Ash shouted. Before he continued, I cut him off.

"She's right, Ash," I said, my voice stern. I tried to embody how I saw Delia talk to Ash when she wanted him to listen and it seemed to work as Ash's shoulders sagged. He looked at me a little hurt.

"Look, Ash, you want to be a Pokémon Master, right?" I asked.

"Of course! That's my dream!" Ash declared.

"Then act like it!" I said with a little more force than intended. Ash shrunk back a little as he looked at me. "I want you to succeed, Ash, and I'll do anything in my power to help you, but _you_ need to be willing to do the work. Nobody just _becomes_ a master, you have to work for it, earn it. If you're serious about this, really serious, then I'll help you. There's no shame in getting help. In fact, it's the best way to grow stronger." I held a hand out to him, a smile on my face.

Ash stared at me, a fire in his eyes, and he took my hand, gripping it tight.

"I'll do anything! What should I do?" Ash asked.

"First, release Pidgeotto and Caterpie for healing," I said. Ash nodded, holding up both Pokéballs. I pulled a couple of potions out of my bag and passed one over to Ash. I instructed him to take care of Pidgeotto while I took Caterpie to the side.

"Misty," I said, holding Caterpie in my hand. I saw her shudder, a little "eep" noise escapingher. "I need you to hold Caterpie while I spray him." She was ready to protest, but stopped at my look. With shaky hands, she allowed Caterpie to crawl on her, her eyes squeezed shut. I quickly sprayed Caterpie, who trilled in relief, and took him back right away. Misty opened one eye then the other, sighing in relief when Caterpie was no longer in her hands.

" **T-thank you, One-Who-Is-All,"** Caterpie said. **"S-sorry to be a bother."**

"You did fine, Caterpie," I assured, rubbing a finger over his head.

"Now," I said, turning back to Ash, "we begin training. Scan your new Pokémon, so we know their move sets, please."

Ash nodded and pulled out his Pokédex, pointing it first at Caterpie.

" _ **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie are often targeted by bird Pokémon and will release a foul smell from their antennae to fight them off.**_

 _ **This Caterpie is male and has the ability Shield Dust, which removes secondary effects of damaging moves used on the Pokémon. His hidden ability, Run Away, has been unlocked, allowing it to have a higher chance of getting away from opponents. He knows the moves: Tackle, String Shot, and Bug Bite."**_

" _ **Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto claim large areas of territory and protect it mercilessly with their sharp talons. They are able to carry prey up to 60 miles away.**_

 _ **This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability Keen Eye, which insures its accuracy can never be lowered. She knows the moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, and Quick Attack. She has the egg moves: Feint Attack and Steel Wing, which have not been unlocked, and Pursuit, which has been unlocked."**_

Pidgeotto was better off than I thought and Steel Wing will probably be easier to learn since she has it as an egg move.

"The first gym specializes in rock-types," I said, "and right now, your team is vulnerable to rock-type attacks, but we can fix that."

"Type advantage doesn't matter!" Ash said.

"It does and it doesn't," I said, firmly. "Most Pokémon are capable of learning moves to counter their weaknesses. Pidgeotto can learn Steel Wing, like the name suggests is steel-type, which is super effective against rock-types and ice-types, both of which she is weak too."

" **Is that…"** I heard Pidgeotto whisper to Pikachu, her wing pointed towards me. Pikachu nodded in response, smirking at Pidgeotto's amazement.

"But she isn't a steel-type," Ash said thoughtfully.

"Right," I nodded. "Similarly, Pikachu is able to learn Iron Tail, but also other moves like Brick Break or Grass Knot. All are effective against rock-types, but Grass Knot would be a good move to teach, as it also hurts ground-types."

"Why is that important?" Ash asked. I started to wonder the qualifications of kids that began their journeys.

"Electric-types are only weak to ground-type moves," Misty answered.

"Which reminds me," I said, turning a critical eye on Misty. "If I'm training Ash, then you're getting trained too. You want to be a water-type master? Then let's get to work."

I pulled up videos on my Pokédex, they were like smart phones without the phone feature… I-pod touches… that's what they're like. The fact that they got internet out here was amazing.

Professor Oak had gifted me with training tools, like weights, and I passed those to Ash. Pidgeotto would work on unlocking Steel Wing while Pikachu was tasked with both Iron Tail and Grass Knot. He used weights for both Pokémon for strengthening then Pikachu went to sit in a grassy area to focus on grass-type energy in the area. Caterpie would start by using his moves and perfecting them, later I would suggest learning Electro Web with Pikachu.

For Misty, since we were next to a stream she was able to train Goldeen. Turns out Starmie wasn't actually her Pokémon, but her sister's that was given to her to keep her safe… though she didn't see it as the caring gesture it was. Starmie would listen to Misty, but was apparently stronger than her other Pokémon. Staryu, on the other hand, was her starter.

"So the issue I saw from your battle with Ash, was control and timing," I said. "In a multiple opponent battle, having Staryu use Water Gun from all points would be useful. Fighting against an electric-type, however…" I let her fill in the blank, hiding a laugh as she shot a glare towards Ash.

"Let's focus on a single point and increase the power input, then work on cutting that power for short, strong blasts," I said. "Goldeen…" I rubbed my chin in thought. "Can I see her Pokéball?" Misty nodded and passed it over and I scanned it with my Pokédex, skipping the info and going straight for the moves. Turns out, simply scanning a wild Pokémon or one caught by someone else only gives the basic info, but Pokémon caught by a Pokédex holder has its info immediately uploaded from the Pokéball itself. So, scanning a Pokéball of another trainer will allow the Pokédex to gather the rest of the info of the Pokémon.

Goldeen knew the moves: Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, and Flail, along with the locked egg move Signal Beam. Misty was surprised by the egg move, so we set on Goldeen unlocking it.

I may be new to the world, but the anime, and the copious amounts of fanfiction I read, gave me a general idea on how to do everything, not to mention the Pokédex videos. Once I was confident on their training, I set to my own.

Ruby knew Metal Claw, an egg move long since unlocked during her training with Cynthia and her mother, so I had her work on strengthening is against rocks since she'd be my main battler for the gym. Athena ran through her moves to let me know how she felt for them, she was my most experienced Pokémon at the moment and she knew it.

That was our morning, and we continued traveling after lunch. At night, after dinner, I would go off a bit to meditate and try to figure out my supposed power with little luck. The pattern continued through our week of traveling, with Pidgeotto making the quickest progress.

With Pursuit unlocked she was able to get an understanding for Feint Attack, while not mastered, it was at the point it wouldn't miss. Steel Wing was just as easy for her with the wing strengthening, she was going to do well in the gym battle. Pikachu had more luck with Iron Tail than with Grass Knot, though he couldn't hold it long. I didn't want to hold Ash's hand through training, letting him figure solutions out on his own. If it came down to it, I would hint at him about building up the power before using it, like Pikachu in the anime doing jump flips before using Iron Tail. I guess Caterpie made the real progress, however, or should I say, Metapod.

Without Team Rocket attacking, Caterpie didn't have the battle experience to evolve, but the vigorous training seemed to do it. His excitement for managing a spark of electricity on his second try of Electro Web caused the evolution.

Misty took to the training faster than Ash, which was saying something because Ash was really fired up. She began drilling her Pokémon with techniques her sisters apparently used, though she wouldn't say more than that. Starmie helped, correcting stances or timing, and gave examples. It was more effective for Staryu, with the similar body type, but Goldeen was progressing too. Misty gained the idea to have Goldeen use Water Sport while she was out of the water in order to battle on land. It wasn't perfect, but she was getting there.

For my Pokémon, Athena practiced Razor Wind, speeding up the process, and Future Sight in hopes of directing its location instead of being a generalized blast. Ruby, on the other hand, figured out on her own how to use Metal Claw as a way to train herself to use Slash and Dragon Claw. Slash, was easy, simply removing the steel-type energy and leaving normal-type behind. Dragon Claw, despite her being a dragon-type, took much more focus. I sent messages to Lance and Cynthia for advice, both sent back roughly the same thing: dragon moves – outside of Dragon Rage – take a while to learn. The fact she was already getting a handle on the move impressed Lance, though Cynthia accredited it to her own Garchomp's genetics.

On our last day in the forest was the first time we saw another person, but first another Pokémon was to be caught. Ash followed my lead, keeping all of his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs as we walked, Metapod held in his arms. Misty's Pokémon, unfortunately, didn't do well moving on land.

"A Weedle!" Ash called, but before he could call a Pokémon to battle I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, "I think Misty should catch it."

"What!?" Both kids yelled. Weedle stared at us, curious.

"You've been doing great with Metapod, now take the next step," I said, gesturing to Weedle. "If it really doesn't work, then I'll take Weedle."

Misty gulped, but stepped forward and released Staryu. Ash stepped back with a grumble.

"Water Gun!" Misty called, shifting into her battle mode.

Staryu shot a high powered Water Gun from her top point. It struck Weedle, sending the little bug rolling backwards. Surprisingly, it got back up and charged forward, poison dripping from its spike. On Misty's call, Staryu used Rapid Spin to dodge, and hit Weedle from behind as it charged past. Weedle rolled with the hit, shot a String Shot at Staryu, and pulled itself closer. Its spike hit just above Staryu's gem, making the star Pokémon grunt before releasing a low powered Psywave. Weedle struggled to get up this time and Misty took the chance to throw her Pokéball. Three wiggles and it clicked in confirmation.

Misty was torn between excitement and discomfort as she picked up the Pokéball. She released Weedle without me urging her too and took a steadying breath as she crouched to its level.

"Hi, Weedle," she said. "My name's Misty and I'm afraid of bug-types." Weedle cooed in confusion, allowing Misty to spray it with a potion as she continued to speak. "My friend over there," she nodded in my direction, "is helping me get over that fear. I… I know she asked me to catch you to help with that, but I'm still kind of freaked out." Weedle dropped its head sadly. "I want to get past this," her voice grew more determined, "so if you can please be patient with me, I'm sure I can do it."

Weedle met Misty's gaze and trilled happily moving closer to its new trainer. Misty tensed visibly and Weedle stopped and trilled at her. Misty might not have understood the words, but she got the meaning.

"Thank you, Weedle," Misty said. She held up its Pokéball and returned it before passing it to me. "Can you tell me its gender and moves please? I… I don't want to call Weedle an it."

Weedle was female and knew Poison Sting, String Shot, and Bug Bite, and, like Caterpie, had both abilities.

" **Disaster,"** Athena suddenly said. She twisted around and lunged at the bushes to our right. There was a grunt and a cry of surprise… she found Samurai.

The sword wielding boy had the nerve to be angry at being attacked, but shut up at my glare. Apparently, being an adult on a journey really had its perks.

"Are any of you from Pallet Town?" Samurai asked.

"I am," Ash said.

"Then I challenge you to a battle," Samurai declared. "I have been bested by three trainers from Pallet Town already, I will not be beaten by a third."

I looked at Athena, who still seemed tense.

"You know his sword wouldn't have hit anyone," I said.

" **I still feel something bad is going to occur,"** Athena warned. I nodded and payed attention to the area.

"You're on!" Ash called, accepting Samurai's challenge.

"Two a side," Samurai declared. "Go, Metapod!"

"I'll use my own Metapod!" Ash declared right back. Metapod managed to wriggle-jump out of Ash's arms onto the field. It was the most movement the cocoon could do in his current state.

"Aha! I'll show you just how superior my Metapod is! Go! Harden!" Samurai ordered. Kid was an idiot…

"Metapod, use Harden too!" Ash said. That occurred two more times aside before I spoke up.

"Ash… please don't keep using Harden," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear me. He had the decency to color some.

"Right," Ash nodded and gave his next order. "Metapod, Zap String!" That caught me off guard.

Metapod released a String Shot that wrapped around Samurai's Metapod before becoming electrified. It was a great combo… not sure when he came up with it, but Ash Ketchum was always full of surprises.

Samurai's Metapod cried out and fainted almost instantly, all that hardening did nothing to stop electricity.

"Not possible!" Samurai cried.

Metapod made a noise of celebration before suddenly started glowing. A moment later, a Butterfree flew into the air with a joyous cry.

" _ **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon, and the evolved form of Metapod. When attacked by other Pokémon it spreads its poisonous scales in the air.**_

 _ **Upon evolution, Butterfree's ability has become Compound Eyes, which raises his accuracy, and his hidden ability is Tinted Lens, which powers up attacks that aren't effective against the opponent. He has learned the moves: Gust, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Stun Spore.**_ "

"Way to go, Butterfree!" Ash cheered. Butterfree came to land on Ash's head, chittering in excitement.

"You got lucky!" Samurai said. "But not again! Go, Pinsir!"

"Pidgeotto!" Ash called for his bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto swooped out of the sky, screeching out in challenge.

"Your bird has nothing on my superior bug Pokémon!" Samurai said. "Pincer! Crush that bird! Vice Grip!"

The yelling was starting to give me a headache. Misty seemed to feel the same.

"Dodge and use Gust!" Ash called. Pidgeotto dodged with finesse, twisting to face Pinsir's back and flapped her wings hard to create a Gust tornado. Pinsir grunted in pain as it turned around and lumber towards Pidgeotto.

"Vice Grip!" Samurai yelled. Pidgeotto flew above Pinsir, gliding on a small draft as she turned around and used Gust again. Samurai's face reddened as he realized he was going to lose again.

"Enough play time! Hyper Beam!" Samurai ordered.

"Use Steel Wing to deflect!" Ash called.

" **No!"** Athena shouted. It was too late. Pinsir's Hyper Beam, definitely on the weak side, struck Pidgeotto's steel coated wings and was deflected into the forest. Pidgeotto swooped down as Pinsir recharged and rammed her wing into its chest, knocking Pinsir out.

" **We need to run,"** Athena said and I repeated with urgency.

"Why?" Samurai asked. Misty and Ash trusted my word and we took off down the path, Samurai trailing behind us. A moment later, the area filled with the buzzing of wings.

A swarm of Beedrills rose from the trees and chased after us

" **His Hyper Beam hit one of their hives,"** Athena said as she ran by my side. I fumbled for a moment as I grabbed for Ruby's Pokéball and returned her.

Butterfree and Pidgeotto flanked us, dodging around trees and sending Gusts behind us to slow the Beedrill. Misty's foot caught on a root and she hit the ground hard. She cried out, Ash and I sliding to a halt moving to help her. The two flying-types moved to hold off the swarm, wings working hard to keep up their Gusts. Ash ordered a Thunder Shock and Athena whipped up a Razor Wind.

Weedle's Pokéball bounced on the ground and released her, just as a Beedrill broke from the swarm and swooped down towards her, needles dripping with clear poison. Misty was too terrified to scream, her eyes wide in horror as she watched the Beedrill close in on her.

Weedle cried out, String Shot spraying from her mouth, snagging Beedrill's wings. She pulled hard, knocking Beedrill to the ground. The angry bee Pokémon turned its attention to Weedle, buzzing loudly as it charged again. Weedle didn't have time to dodge and was slammed back by a Twin Needle attack.

That snapped Misty out of her fear.

"Weedle!" Misty cried and lunged forward. She covered Weedle's body with her own, waiting for the inevitable pain of Beedrill.

"Misty!" I screamed in fear for my friend. I ran forward as Beedrill charged Misty, knowing I wouldn't make it in time. I felt something in me… spark… and suddenly I was ramming into Beedrill, a white glow over my body.

That caught the swarm's attention, their angry buzzing turning to a muted hum.

" **One-Who-Is-All,"** the swarm said, all of them repeating the words over and over.

With a new found rage, I stood tall in front of Misty, gaze set on the Beedrill.

"Go home! Now!" I ordered. The Beedrill didn't hesitate as they turned tail and fled, their injured comrade trailing behind them. I turned my glare on Samurai, who paled under it.

"Take us to your cabin. Now," I growled out. Athena took up an intimidating stance beside me and spiked fear into the boy.

Ash ran to help Misty up, checking she was okay, and supported her as Samurai led the way. Misty held Weedle close to her chest the whole way.

Once at the cabin, I took a look at Misty's ankle, which was pretty swollen. Samurai packed some ice for her, keeping quiet under my eye and retreated to the kitchen once done.

"Thank you, Weedle," Misty whispered, cuddling the bug-type. "You were so brave."

" **I didn't want you to be hurt,"** Weedle said. **"I hope you're not more afraid of bugs now."**

"I don't think I can ever be afraid of you, now," Misty whispered and pressed a kiss to Weedle's head, just below the spike. Weedle trilled happily before becoming enveloped in the light of evolution.

"You… you evolved," Misty said in awe. She grinned and held Kakuna closer. "I'm so proud of you."

Ash and I let Misty have her moment and stepped into the kitchen.

"We'll move out tomorrow," I said. "Give Misty's ankle a little time to heal."

"You may stay here, if you wish," Samurai offered.

"Damn straight," I said. "You, mister, need to learn when certain moves are appropriate. That Hyper Beam was highly inappropriate and clearly not well controlled. Someone could've been seriously hurt."

"I am truly sorry," Samurai bowed deeply. "I would never wish for the harm of innocents. Please, forgive me."

"I will," I said, "but you need to train more. Not just your Pokémon, but yourself too. You lost your cool out there and that was your downfall."

"I will take your words to heart, Sensei," Samurai said. That caught me off guard, but I wasn't going to refuse it.

The next morning, we set out for Pewter City. Our first gym battle awaited us, as did our next traveling companion… and a hot shower.

 **AN/ Hi, hope you enjoy… this was a long chapter… I want Ash to be his normal self, but you know… smarter… and actually trying to accomplish his goal rather than just stating it. Also some growth in Misty. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated**

Chapter 4

About an hour after leaving Viridian Forest we stood atop a hill overlooking Pewter City. It definitely deserved the name as gray was the prominent color. Muted blues and purples dotted across the roofs of houses, giving the city some more color, with the bright red roof of the Pokémon Center and blue of the Pokémart being the easiest to pick out. Pikachu and Athena were the only two Pokémon out with us, the others resting in their 'balls for the time being.

"Finally!" Ash cheered.

"We're almost there," Misty said with a sigh of relief. She was looking forward to a hot shower as much as I was.

"Hey," a gruff voice called to us, "you're standing on my merchandise."

Flint. That's right, Brock's no good dad. I had a few words for him, but first…

"Who's this guy?" Ash asked.

"You sell… rocks?" Misty asked, trying very hard to keep her voice… friendly.

"Pewter City is famous for them," Flint said. "Name's Flint, by the way. Care to buy some?"

"No thanks," Ash said. "I'm traveling to be a Pokémon Master! I can't be weighed down by useless rocks." Ah, Ash, no class…

"Why don't you two go ahead to the Pokémon Center," I said. "I want to take a look at the store."

"Store is being a little too nice," Misty muttered under her breath. Misty glanced at me, taking the look I gave her for what it was. She grabbed Ash by his jacket collar and started dragging him down to the city.

"W-wait! Misty! Cut it out!" Ash yelled the whole way.

"Interested in rocks are-" Flint cut off at my glare.

"You're a despicable coward," I said. "Abandoning your kids because you think you can't face them. You have eleven fucking kids being raised by their fifteen-year-old brother."

"I-" Flint tried to speak.

"Shut up," I snapped. "It's high time you go crawling back to your family and beg for their forgiveness. Stop the damn pity party and get moving. It's high time you let Brock go on his own journey and be the kid he is."

With that I walked away, Athena close beside me.

" **I don't see anything potentially going wrong,"** she told me.

"Good," I said. "Brock never told him off, so I might as well. He got off way too easy in the show."

" **It's still weird, thinking this whole world was a TV show for you,"** Athena said. **"And I was never in it?"**

"No, by this point Absols weren't even invented, at least not for the show," I said.

The city was bustling as we entered. Signs were posted all over directing us to the Pokémon Center, so it wasn't hard to find. We passed an old folks home on the way and I think nearly gave a few residence heart attacks.

The few that were outside went shuffling into the building, sending scandalized looks towards Athena. I realized after a brief moment that if an Absol was seen as a harbinger of disaster then a shiny one, with blood colored fur was probably horrifying. This was going to be a fun journey.

I chuckled a loud and scratched Athena's head.

Ash and Misty were waiting for us in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. I nodded to them and stepped up to the counter.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," I greeted. "Would you mind looking at my Pokémon?"

"Of course!" Nurse Joy said. I recalled Athena and passed her 'ball and Ruby's over to Nurse Joy.

"Oh, could I have a private room, please?" I asked before she left. She nodded and typed into her computer before handing me a key.

"You aren't staying with us?" Ash asked, sad.

"Sorry, Ash," I said and ruffled his hair, "but I need some adult alone time."

I heard Nurse Joy giggle and glanced back at her, seeing a faint blush on her cheeks. I gave her a cheeky grin.

"Not like that," I said then winked, "unless you're free later." Her face went from pink to red, ducking her head and hurrying to the back.

"Not like what?" Ash asked.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, looked him in the eye and said in a serious voice.

"I am not responsible for giving you that talk," I said. Ignoring his confused look, I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Let's get cleaned up then get lunch," I said, and kept talking before Ash could complain. "Then _after_ lunch we can head to the gym."

"Sounds like a plan!" Misty said. Even Ash agreed after his stomach growled.

XXX

I stretched out on my bed after a long, hot shower, my skin still tingled from the heat. A part of me knew I needed to get going, but the bed was so soft and I felt so relaxed I could just…

A knock sounded at the door. I jolted upwards, wondering how long I had been out… five minutes… I drifted for five minutes. With a groan, I got out of bed and threw open the door, expecting Ash. Instead I found myself staring at the chest of a tall, lanky guy in an official looking uniform, the Pokémon League emblem on his chest.

I had to blink the bleariness from my eyes as I looked up, meeting an amused lavender eye, his other covered by wavy violet hair.

"Shit… are you Will?" I asked.

Will grinned, his eye twinkling with delight.

"Lance told me you might know me," Will said. He stepped past me, so I shut the door, figuring he wouldn't be here for no reason.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

Will turned with a flourish, wagging a finger in my face.

"Nuh uh uh," he said. "First, tell me my future."

I snorted.

"It doesn't involve wearing that," I said, gesturing to his outfit. It was a practical outfit, but definitely not what I'd find on the psychic man. It was beige, sturdy fabric, probably good for all weather, and a lot of pockets. A Pokéball belt was clipped at his waist.

"Oh thank Mew!" Will cried collapsing on my bed, arm over his eyes. "This outfit is dreadfully dull! Alas, I must wear it until I move up in rank."

"Don't worry, it gets better," I said. "So…"

"Oh, right." Will stuck his hand into one of his many pockets and pulled out two shrunken Pokéballs and a note. "Curtesy of Lance."

I took the items, reading the note first.

 _Brit,_

 _Those two rocket grunts are already doing well in the program. They wondered if they could have your number. I'll leave that up to you. The Pokémon Rehab Center was having trouble with their Pokémon, and I thought you could help. The diagnosis was depression and lethargy. If the two trainers prove themselves capable of caring for Pokémon again, then we can return them._

 _Keep in touch,_

 _Lance._

Below was a number to contact Jessie, James, and Meowth. Releasing the Pokémon, Ekans and Koffing appeared in my room.

" **Jessie?"** Ekans said with hope until she realized Jessie wasn't in the room. Koffing just drifted low to the floor, not focusing on anything.

"Hey you two," I said, crouching to their level. "You know who I am?"

Both poison-types made noises of agreement.

"I know you both miss Jessie and James," I said, "but you'll see them again, I promise. Until then, you two can come with me."

" **You mean it?"** __Ekans asked.

" **We'll really get to see them again?"** Koffing asked.

"Of course," I said. "In the meantime, I can help you train up so when you reunite you can surprise them."

Koffing floated a little higher, a smile forming on his face, and Ekans rattled her tail a little.

"Let me just…" I grabbed my Pokédex and held the scanner over their Pokéballs.

" _ **Ekans, the snake Pokémon. Ekans can dislocate their jaws to swallow prey much larger than itself. It will sometimes eat eggs of bird Pokémon that sometimes get stuck and chokes the Ekans.**_

 _ **This Ekans is female with the ability Shed Skin, which allows the user to shed off status effects. She knows the moves: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, and Bite."**_

" _ **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing's body is filled with gas that is lighter than air which keeps it afloat. The gases are highly toxic and highly explosive.**_

 _ **This Koffing is male with the ability Levitate, which allows it to avoid all ground-type moves. He knows the moves: Poison Gas, Tackle, Smog, Smokescreen, and Self-Destruct."**_

"Alright, not the largest move pool, but we'll work on it," I said and patted them both.

"Huh, that really is something," Will said. I completely forgot he was there.

"Thanks for bringing them to me," I said. He waved it off.

"Think nothing of it, I volunteered so I could meet the fabled Pokémorph," Will said. "And before you ask, no Lance didn't tell me, but he's horrible at blocking mind readers."

"I just assumed he told you, but good to know," I said. "Try not to spread it around?"

"But of course," Will bowed low, taking one of my hand's in his and pressed a kiss to it. "Until we meet again." With that, he teleported away. That, was something to behold.

"Okay, let's head out. I have a badge to win," I said and held up their Pokéballs. "Are you alright with being returned for now?" They nodded, or in Koffing's case moved his whole body, and returned without a fuss.

I opened the door to my room just in time for Ash to fall over as he didn't slow down enough before attempting to knock. I just stared at him for a second before stepping over him and greeted Misty. Ash was back on his feet in an instant.

"Come on! I want my badge!" Ash said.

"Food first, Ash," I said. Misty and I made our way to the front desk to pick up our Pokémon with Ash sulking behind us. He cheered up the moment Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder and even more so as we released all of our Pokémon to eat with us in the cafeteria. A brief introduction of the two poison types and a nice meal, which _I_ didn't have to make, and we were off to the gym.

The gym looked just like in the anime, a giant rock building with the words 'Pewter Gym' carved into one corner… leaving the rest of the stone untouched… it bothered me even more in person than on the show.

Ash didn't even notice as he pushed the doors open and called out his challenge into the dark gym. The lights flicked on to reveal Brock sitting on a pedestal… honestly by that point I checked out. I was busy wondering about Flint and if he'd actually heed my words, but also some other matters. The whole aura thing was sorely untouched upon after the Lucario movie, minus that brief stint with a Riolu in Sinnoh, but I had no knowledge on how to teach Ash… or myself, how to harness aura.

Someone grabbed my hand and I was snapped from my thoughts. I met Brock's… closed?... eyes as he kneeled before me, my hand in his.

"Never did I think such a beautiful young woman would grace my gym with her presence," Brock said. It took everything in my power not to break down laughing, there would be plenty of time for that and really… I did _not_ expect this.

"Thank you," I said, "but I'm afraid you're a little too young for me."

Brock collapsed fully, head buried in his arms, despair rolling off of him in waves.

"Hey! I thought we were battling!" Ash shouted from his spot in the challenger's box.

"Right!" Brock leapt to his feet, all signs of reject gone as he went back to his side of the field. The battlefield came out of the wall, rocky terrain taking over.

"This will be a two on two match! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute, understand?" Brock called.

"Got it!" Ash cheered. "Let's go, Pikachu!" Pikachu sparked his cheeks and leapt onto the field while Misty and I climbed to the viewing platform. Brock released Onix.

Pikachu scrambled backwards at the sight of the giant rock snake, begging for Ash to switch him out.

"Come on, buddy, you've got this!" Ash said. With a gulp, Pikachu nodded and faced his opponent.

"Quick Shock!" Ash called.

Misty and I both facepalmed. I made sure Misty stayed quiet. We warned Ash, now he had to learn the hard way.

Pikachu ran around the field, firing off weak Thundershocks while Onix tried to pin him down. He wasn't doing any damage to Onix, but at the same time Onix wasn't doing anything to Pikachu as the speedy mouse used the terrain to his advantage.

"Now!" Ash shouted suddenly, catching us all off guard.

Pikachu leapt over Onix's tail, landed on a rock and used the momentum to push himself off and over Onix once more. A green glow erupted over the field as hundreds of tiny Grass Knots exploded from the ground and attached to Onix as he tried to move forward. The grass-type energy dug in deep causing Onix to roar out in pain, his long body striking the ground. He opened his eyes just in time to see the glowing shine of an Iron Tail slam into his face before blacking out.

"How…" Brock stood there, stunned, as he recalled Onix.

"I have a great teacher," Ash said, puffing up his chest. My cheeks felt a little warm at that, but I definitely did _not_ teach him that. When the kid actually took the time to think he was actually really bright.

Brock released Geodude and Ash recalled Pikachu, switching him with Pidgeotto.

"Quick Steel until it faints!" Ash called. Pidgeotto's speed, added with Quick Attack, was far more than Geodude could keep up with. Three high speed Steel Wings and Geodude was out for the count.

"I must say," Brock said, returning Geodude, "I'm incredibly impressed." He walked over to Ash and passed him a Boulder Badge. "I've seen quite a few methods used to battle me, but never a Pikachu using Grass Knot. How did you manage it?"

"Pikachu and I planned it out before. While he ran around he planted little Grass Knots that built up after a while," Ash said. He took the badge with barely contained glee before leaping into the air.

"Alright! We got… the Boulder Badge!" he cried, Pikachu and Pidgeotto joining him.

"Nice work, Ash," I said, clapping for him as Misty and I made our way over.

"It's thanks to you, Brit!" Ash said and hugged me around the waist. He jumped back suddenly.

"Oh! Your battle is next!" Ash said.

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait," Brock said. "Of course, had I known you were challenging me as well, I would've had you go first. Such a lovely lady shouldn't have to wait."

"First off, that's sexist," I said. "I shouldn't get any special treatment for my gender. Second, I don't mind waiting, we can battle tomorrow. Third, and I say this out of kindness, you come on _way_ to strong, buddy."

I patted Brock on the arm and started to head out. Brock accompanied us to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon. We chatted with him for a while, and he confessed his dream to be a Pokémon breeder to us, but he wasn't able to leave town to achieve it. He took off once his Pokémon were healed, promising me a battle tomorrow morning. After dinner, I parted ways from Ash and Misty to go to my room, releasing my Pokémon to relax with me.

Ekans, Koffing, and Ruby made peace with each other, no hard feelings felt after their last battle. The two poison types felt a little intimidated by Athena, but also apologized to her as well for the poisoning that happened before I'd met her. I sat at the desk provided in the room, scrolling through my Pokédex. There was a small computer also provided, which I planned to use in a bit for a bigger screen to read off of.

"Athena, are you able to tell if something will be a disaster farther in the future?" I asked.

" **Yes, I have been trained specifically to track disasters through the river of time,"** Athena answered.

"I have many questions now, but I'll save them for later," I said. "For now, if we take a detour to the kingdom of Rota before Cerulean, is there anything severe that may happen?"

Athena closed her eyes in concentration.

" **There is an odd spike… nothing dangerous should it be stopped in time… actually the amount of future disasters lessen should we do it,"** Athena said. Her face scrunched a little. **"We can't take too long, however, or else a gigantic tragedy will occur. One that will have severe consequences."**

"I bet that's Charmander," I said. "That's my only issue with doing so." I noticed all of the Pokémon looking at me now.

"There's a Charmander that gets abandoned by his trainer and left to die on a rock," I explained. "Ash rescues him and eventually he becomes the powerhouse of Ash's team, facing down legends. I want to make sure we make it in time to save him. If we don't get horrendously lost…"

With that, I switched to the computer, after a little searching and I managed to buy four bus tickets from Pewter to Rota, setting out the day after tomorrow. With that done, I thought I'd try to change forms again.

I sat on the floor, legs crossed and the only thing going through my mind was: _Meditiate._ A weird tingly feeling ran through my body and my eyes flew open in time to see a faint glow over my skin.

"Gah!" I shouted, much to my Pokémons' amusement.

" **I think you just used the move Meditate,"** Athena said.

"Okay… well that's a step in the right direction… I guess," I said. A thought came to mind, and I was about to put it into action when…

" **Don't!"** Athena shouted. I changed my idea and watched her relax, receiving a small nod to continue.

Instead of attempting Ember, which in retrospect was a good call, I tried for Water Gun, repeating the word in my mind, over and over.

 _Water Gun. Water Gun. Water Gun. Water G-_

I hacked up a glob of water onto my lap. Doubled over and coughing out a lung, I couldn't quite manage a glare at the laughing Pokémon.

"Okay… I'm done for the night," I said, once the coughing fit ended and I was able to change my pants. Ignoring the Pokémon, I got back on the computer to search, might as well pass the time.

I went about searching the web for anything weird, people saying crazy things… like being from a world without Pokémon… and eventually got lost in weird articles online until I somehow got on the equivalent of Wikipedia and was reading about the theory of legendary Pokémon dating each other. No matter where you are… the internet is a _weird_ place.

XXX

Once again, we entered the Pewter Gym, Athena at my side, but this time the lights were on and Brock stood on the field with none other than his father. Flint paled a little at the sight of me, but he was here and that was a good sign.

"Welcome back," Brock said and smiled at us. "You're here for you badge, right?"

"Brock," Flint stepped forward. I noticed the tension go through Brock. "If you don't mind, I want to be her opponent."

Brock nodded, fist clenched, and stepped aside to join Ash and Misty in the viewing platform.

"How many badges do you have?" Flint asked.

"Zero," I said.

"But… you're like eighteen," Flint faltered.

My eye definitely didn't twitch.

"I'm twenty-four and I just started my journey," I said. "Can we move on please?"

"Um… of course," Flint cleared his throat. "This will be a two on two battle. Please step forward!"

"Rhyhorn!" Flint threw his first Pokéball and I responded with Ruby. Rhyhorn gave me a brief look of wonder before he realized he was in a battle.

"A dragon-type means nothing," Flint said. "Take Down!"

Rhyhorn charged forward while Ruby stayed still, waiting and watching until the last moment. She dodged to the side at the last moment, dragon fire spilling from her mouth that washed over Ryhorn's side. Ryhorn grunted in pain as he turned to rush at Ruby again, only to be met by a Metal Claw to the face.

He tried to push through it, only to be bathed in another Dragon Rage, knocking him out instantly.

"My journey wasn't all for naught!" Flint declared as he withdrew Ryhorn and threw a Premier Ball. A floating rock took the field.

"A Minior? Didn't expect that," I said. "Ruby, come back."

Ruby nodded and ran to my side, getting a nod of approval from Athena before she took the field.

"You've got this Athena," I said, and trusted her to battle alone.

Athena's eyes flashed pink briefly before she took off in a lope, avoiding a Rock Throw. Another Rock Throw was sent towards where she was heading, but she used Feint to dodge and slammed into Minior. The move didn't do much damage to the rock-type, but that wasn't Athena's intent.

"Iron Defense!" Flint called.

" **I bet you can't win without that,"** Athena taunted, before Minior could perform the move. The rock-type paused to consider her words, Taunt's affect taking hold. Flint went to call for another attack, but it didn't matter. Athena's plan worked perfectly as her Future Sight struck, shattering Minior's shell. A Pursuit amped up by a Quick Attack and Minior was down for the count.

"You've proven yourself a worthy opponent," Flint said, returning Minior. "As such, you have earned the Boulder Badge." He walked over to me and presented the badge.

The feeling was indescribable. A childhood dream realized in the form of a small grey badge. I battled a gym… I won… I'm a Pokémon trainer! The excitement was too much as I twirled with a shout.

"We won… the Boulder Badge!" I declared and struck a pose. My Pokémon cheered with me.

"Alright, Brit!" Ash cheered and barreled into me for a hug. We cheered together for a moment, before someone cleared their throat.

"Hard to believe you're an adult," Misty said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! Brit! Brock asked to come with us! Isn't that great?" Ash said.

"You bet!" I said and grinned over a Brock. "Welcome aboard!"

"Brit…" Flint's voice made me look at him. "Thank you, for what you said yesterday."

"It's nothing," I said. I extended my hand and he took the handshake. With a sudden jerk, I pulled him closer and lowered my voice to a dangerous tone.

"Ever do it again, and I'll feed you to a Sharpedo," I said then grinned, my voice raising to a sickly sweet happy tone. "Got it?"

Flint looked like a bobble head as he agreed with me, sweat beading up on his forehead. I noticed Brock trying to hide a smile.

XXX

Back at the Pokémon Center, I sat down with the kids to discuss my idea.

"I was hoping to make a detour before Cerulean," I said. Our Pokémon were out, minus Onix for obvious reasons, and chowing down on food while we talked.

"But I want to win my second badge!" Ash said.

"What if I told you this place has cool Pokémon to see," I said. Ash's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Where is it?" Brock asked. Misty looked relieved not to be going straight to Cerulean.

"Rota," I said. "It's a little kingdom just north of Mt. Moon. I have some business there and I could really use your help."

"I've always wanted to go there," Misty said. "I heard much of the city is made of crystal and you can even see the Tree of Beginning and it's just breath taking."

"Tree of Beginning?" Ash asked.

"It's a massive, living crystal formed into a tree. It's believed to be where all Pokémon came from and a Mew…" I cut myself off. Probably shouldn't just blurt out where a Mew lives. "It's amazing and worth seeing."

"When should we leave?" Brock asked.

"Tomorrow, at six in the morning. I've already got the tickets, bought them last night," I said.

"We should get another for Brock," Misty pointed out. I gave her a look and a smirk.

"How'd you know I would…" Brock started to ask.

"Brocky, my boy, it's best if you just don't question how I know things," I said.

XXX

The bus ride to Rota was long and uneventful, mostly just me scrolling through my Pokédex and tuning out the loud tourist on the bus. There was a quick stop near Mt. Moon for lunch, and Brock caught a Zubat, something struck me as off at that, but I chose to ignore it for the time. We got to Rota by late afternoon, the bus stopping just outside the city proper.

I made sure we let the tourist get ahead of us, stretching our legs and letting out our smaller Pokémon for some air. Athena and Ruby flanked me, while Ekans and Koffing hung back a little, eventually being joined by Ruby, who took it upon herself to make them comfortable. The three chatted happily, joined shortly by Zubat, who was a bit timid at first, but warmed up quickly to her fellow poison Pokémon and cave dweller.

There were guards stationed outside the city, looking rather annoyed at the flashing cameras of the last few tourist as they passed. A Furret ran past everyone, wearing a green sash, and stopped in front of one guard, a roll note in its mouth.

Ash, Misty, and Brock got ahead of me as I slowed my pace a bit. Furret looked ready to leave when she spotted me, mouth hung open in awe.

"Excuse me," I stopped in front of one guard. "I was wondering how I'd go about getting an audience with Queen Ilene?"

"Her Majesty, the Queen, has a very busy life," the guard answered. "What matters are there to discuss… with… her." His face paled when he looked at Athena, standing beside me idly.

"It involves the safety of the Tree of Beginnings and information on Sir Aaron of Cameran," I said, trying to sound confident and important. The guard quirked an eyebrow, regaining himself, before looking down as Furret tugged on his pants frantically. She pointed at me and nodded her head.

"An audience will be requested. Your name please," the guard said. He scribbled a quick note once I introduced myself and gave it to Furret. She saluted at him then at me before dashing off at full speed… I'm pretty sure she started using Quick Attack midway.

"A page will come for you at the Pokémon Center, please wait there for further instruction," the guard told me. He gave me directions to the Pokémon Center after that and I ran to catch up with the other three, returning everyone but Athena. The three of them didn't get far, having stopped to wait for me when they noticed I wasn't there.

"Sorry, just had to check a few things," I said. "Let's get a room at the Pokémon Center and some dinner."

"Sounds good," Misty said, stretching her arms up. "I could use a shower after that bus ride."

"Yeah…" I trailed off wondering if I had any nice clothes, or at least decent clothes.

"A Pokémon Center means a Nurse Joy!" Brock swooned, hands clasped together in hope. Misty grabbed his collar before he could run off.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, excitedly. He pulled his Pokédex out and scanned every new Pokémon we passed. After his third failed attempt, since his Pokédex still wasn't updated past Kanto natives, I gave him mine to use.

XXX

It was just past five when a young boy came over to our table in the Pokémon Center cafeteria. He was dressed in a dark forest green suit, hair neatly slicked back, and a golden sash over his shoulder. He bowed to us, leaving the three trainers confused and me attempting not to laugh at their faces.

"Lady Brit," the boy said, "her Majesty the Queen will see you now. If you will follow me."

"The queen?" Ash, Misty, and Brock said to me as one, shock in their voice.

"Yup," I said. "Stay put kids, I may need you in a bit." I winked at their flabbergasted faces and followed the boy, my Pokémon joining me. I returned all but Athena, for ease, and for the fact that the dark-type made people pay attention.

I had changed out of my normal travel clothes earlier, now sporting a nice purple plaid button down and clean black jeans. My short hair cleaned and blow dried before going to eat, so now it was very fluffy and I had to fight the urge to keep running my hand through it, an old habit of mine.

The page boy led me through the city and into the castle. It was gorgeous, breathtaking, and I was sad not to have the time to take it all in. He led me down a hall, up some stairs, and down another hall before stopping at a door and knocking twice.

A moment passed before a man, clearly a butler, opened the door. The page boy bowed to both of us before leaving and the butler welcomed me in.

The room was nice, clearly meant as a sitting room with nice lounge chairs and wide windows with a perfect view of the Tree of Beginning. Seeing it from the city was one thing, but from the windows of the room…

A clearing of the throat broke me from staring and I turned to see Queen Ilene. She kind of looked like Princess Peach and Princess Zelda had a child. Golden blonde hair that fell to her waist and emerald eyes shining against fair skin. A golden crown sat atop her head, inlaid with emeralds. She was slim and graceful as she moved closer, a gentle smile on her face.

"We welcome you to our castle," Queen Ilene said.

Remembering myself, I bowed low, Athena following suit.

"Thank you, your Majesty," I said. My attention slid to the butler for a moment, Queen Ilene noticed and dismissed him.

"Thank you," I said. "If you don't mind, I'm afraid my formal knowledge of royalty is rather lacking and I want to get right to the point."

"Then let's drop the formalities," Queen Ilene said, her voice dropping an octave and her posture relaxing some. I couldn't help but smile.

"My name is Brit and I come from a world without Pokémon," I said. I raised a hand before she could say anything. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but please, hear me out." She nodded and I continued.

"In my world, Pokémon is an anime following the life of the boy I am currently traveling with. One of his journeys included coming to Rota a few years down the line. There is a lot I can go into about what happened, but to make it short, he releases Sir Aaron's Lucario, trapped within his very staff and helps to save the Tree of Beginning."

Queen Ilene looked contemplative, her Mime Jr. came over to her, from where I don't know, but he was very enthralled by me.

"I suppose it'll be easy to prove true," she said. "All we need is for your friend to release Lucario."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I said.

XXX

Ash, Misty, and Brock were sent for and soon we were all sitting in the parlor. Misty, upon my request, kept a firm grip on Brock so he couldn't propose his undying love to the queen. The butler came in with Sir Aaron's staff and presented it to Queen Ilene. I could feel the thrum of power coming from it and wanted so badly to hold it myself.

"Ash," I said, once the butler left. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course! You're like my big sister," Ash said. A warm feeling blossomed in my chest.

"I need you to hold this staff here, and whatever happens, know I'll protect you," I said.

I could see the confusion clear on Ash's face, even Misty and Brock weren't following, but none of them questioned me. Ash took the staff from Queen Ilene and studied the weapon. The clear blue crystal held his attention, his eyes glazing over as if he were trying to listen to something far away. The crystal began to glow, a blue shine formed in Ash's eyes, and a high pitched whine started up.

Athena barked a warning before the glow became too much and blinded everyone. A heavy presence filled the room, waves of rage pressed against everyone as they regained their vision.

Lucario crouched in the center of the room, eyes closed, and aura appendages raised.

" _Aaron!"_

Lucario moved towards Ash.

 **AN/ Hey everyone! So Pokémon battles, Brock, and new temporary team mates. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Sorry for the cliffhanger…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Stop!"

Every ounce of authority I could muster went into that one word.

Every Pokémon in the room froze. Lucario's paw was inches from Ash's face, his body still tensed to attack. Ash gulped, too afraid to move away.

"Open your eyes, Lucario," I ordered. Lucario obeyed, his aura appendages dropping as his eyes opened. He grunted in surprise and stumbled back at the sight of Ash. His head snapped around to look at me, eyes widening further.

" _What… where…"_ Lucario straightened up.

"I can explain," I said, switching to a calmer voice. Lucario nodded mutely.

"So, it's true," Queen Ilene whispered. "Sir Aaron's Lucario."

"I know everyone probably has questions," I said, "and I'll answer them later. For now, I need some privacy with Lucario." I turned to Queen Ilene.

"Your Majesty," I said, "in the costume room is an outfit like Sir Aaron's. May I request your help in finding it with my friends, please?"

"Of course," Queen Ilene nodded and beckoned for Ash and friends to follow her.

Once we were alone, Lucario turned to me fully and eyed me openly.

" _You aren't Sir Arthur, yet I know you are One-Who-Is-All,"_ Lucario said.

"Sir Arthur? We'll circle back to that," I said. "I'm afraid you've been trapped in the staff for a long time…" I beckoned him to sit with me on a couch and explained everything I could from my memory of his movie, along with why I'm here in the first place. Only once I finished did he speak again.

" _So… Sir Aaron only wanted to protect me? He gave his life… all this time… and you,"_ he met my eyes. _"Sir Arthur was the last One-Who-Is-All, at least, the one I knew. I thought… when I first came too, that you were him… your auras are similar, like that boy and Sir Aaron. Why free me now? Why not wait and follow the timeline?"_

"Many reasons really," I said. "Some are kind of selfish, I admit. I was hoping for aura lessons for Ash. The kid's got a lot of bullshit coming to him in the future and aura could really help him. Admittedly, I'm also interested in aura… but also, it would've been like three years later until you were supposed to be released and I couldn't let that. Whether you help us or not, I wanted you to be free and know the truth, you deserve that."

" _To serve you and a Chosen One would be an honor,"_ Lucario said. He placed a hand over his chest and bowed his head to me. " _If I can, though, I feel the need to travel to the tree, see these flowers for myself."_

"Of course," I said. "I'm afraid we're on a bit of time crunch, there's a Pokémon that could die if we don't make it in time."

Lucario nodded.

" _Then I'll go now,"_ he said. " _How long will I have?"_

"A week, max," I said. "If something comes up and we can't stay, I'll leave a note with the queen to let you know."

Lucario nodded, bowed to me, and leapt out an open window. I went over to watch him leave, impressed as he hopped from roof to roof.

"Show off," I said with a laugh and left the room.

There was a guard down the hall that led me to the queen on request. He showed me to a little parlor where Queen Ilene, Misty, and Brock were drinking tea.

"Where's Ash?" I asked, taking a seat with them. Mime Jr. twirled over to me with a tea pot and cup and poured for me.

" **Sugar or milk?"** Mime Jr. asked.

"Yes, please," I said and thanked him once he was done. The tea was nice, on the sweeter side like I liked.

"I'm right here!" Ash came into the room from a side door, fully dressed in the Sir Aaron outfit. "I can't believe this fits."

"We couldn't stop him," Misty sighed. Kakuna sat on her lap, eyes shut.

"I must admit, it does suit him," Queen Ilene said, eyeing Ash. "Where's Lucario?"

"He went to the Tree of Beginning for some closure," I said. "He should be back in a couple of days. Do you guys mind if we hang here? Ash we can do some training in the meantime. Sound good?"

"Yeah! I'll be so ready for my next badge the gym leader won't even know what hit him!" Ash cheered. He didn't see Misty's glare or Brock covering a snicker as he and Pikachu struck a pose.

"If that's so, then I'd like to invite you all to stay in the castle," Queen Ilene said.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Brock began to gush. With practiced ease, Mime Jr. erected a barrier in front of Brock as he tried to get closer to the queen. "The pain is nothing compared to my love!" Brock groaned as he slid to the floor. I couldn't stop my laughter at that and nearly spit tea in the process.

"That's… very kind of you, Your Majesty," I said once I caught my breath.

"Think nothing of it," Queen Ilene waved off. "My butler will show you three to your rooms."

Queen Ilene stood and motioned to Ash, Misty, and Brock. Her butler came in then, as if on cue.

"My lady," he bowed, "the preparations are complete. Our guests' belongings are being brought over now."

"Thank you, Ansen," Queen Ilene nodded. "Brit, if I may have your company?" She held an arm out to me. Blinking back my surprise, I nodded, setting my tea down and taking her arm in mine.

"I'll meet you guys later, okay?" I said.

"Fine," Ash mumbled looking a bit put out.

"Your Majesty," I said, thinking, "is there any place my friends can train in the meantime?"

"Of course," Queen Ilene nodded. "Ansen will show you to the training fields, after your rooms."

"Hear that," I smirked at Ash. "Better get yourself and your Pokémon warmed up, because when I get out there, we are doing some major training."

Both Ash and Pikachu had sparkles in their eyes and grins on their faces. Misty rolled her eyes, but I could see the anticipation in her eyes as well. Brock was still recovering. With that, Queen Ilene and I left the room together.

XXX

We walked arm in arm through the halls of the castle in companionable silence, Athena followed behind us, looking at peace. Queen Ilene was a calming presence to be around, it almost felt as if we had been friends for a long time. I took the time to take in our surroundings. We seemed to be in an older part of the castle… or at least one that wasn't kept all that clean. There were a few Spinarak webs strewn about, and one Spinarak actually on her web. She saw me, squealed, and scuttled off calling out for the others… it was kind of funny.

"Forgive me," Ilene broke the silence. "I didn't mean to leave you in the dark about this little walk."

"Not a problem," I said.

We passed a tapestry that made me paused. It depicted a soldier at the bottom slowly moving up and changing, until Arceus stood proudly at the top of the tapestry.

Ilene stopped beside me to look at it as well.

"After our initial visit, I had some of the kingdom's record keepers look for any reference of the Pokémorph," Ilene explained. "As it turns out, there was one that once lived amongst my kingdom and fought alongside Sir Aaron."

"Sir Arthur," I said. "Lucario mentioned him."

"The wing we are in now was once his," Ilene said.

A Rattata ran up to us. His jaw dropped as he stared at me before turning and running away, screaming:

" **It's true! Everyone! She's here!"**

"Um," Ilene looked at me as I covered a snicker.

"Pokémon recognize me on sight," I explained. "Some take it in stride, others…" I gestured in the direction of the Rattata.

"I could say the same about myself, when I choose to walk the city," Ilene said with a giggle.

We both laughed before continuing down the hall until Ilene stopped us in front of a door.

"This was Sir Arthur's room. I've asked my maids to get it clean for you," Ilene explained as she opened the door. Maids were still working in the room alongside a variety of Pokémon. Both turned to us as we entered.

"My lady, forgive us," one maid bowed deeply. "This was a bigger task than we anticipated."

" **It truly is One-Who-Is-All,"** A Machoke spoke.

"It's not a problem at all," Queen Ilene said. "Please continue on. This is Brit, these will be her quarters whenever she stays in our kingdom."

"Nice to meet all of you," I said. Everyone bowed to me in return and I felt incredibly awkward, but I did my best to hide it.

"We'll leave you all to it then," Queen Ilene said.

"And please, take your time," I said. "I'm low maintenance, I swear."

" **Are you kidding?"** A Cinccino asked, swiping her tail across a dusty shelf. **"We're cleaning for One-Who-Is-All, this place shall be spotless! Machokes! Start moving furniture! Abras! Organize! Marill, Corphish! Get those Bubbles going!"**

Every Pokémon in the room, even those that weren't ordered by the admittedly scary normal-type, went running about the room to work, throwing the humans through a loop.

"Okay…" I said. I took Ilene's arm again and slowly backed out of the room.

"That was… something," Ilene said.

"And you didn't even hear what she said," I said.

"Shall we head to the training fields?" Ilene offered.

"Please," I said.

XXX

Everyone was out on the training field when we entered. Unfortunately, Ilene had to excuse herself for the time being. I released my other three Pokémon and told them to stretch out while I went to deal with Ash.

"Alright, Brit! We're ready!" Ash said, still fully dressed as Sir Aaron.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"You bet!" Ash said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Very well," I said. "All of you, twenty laps around the field, and that means you too, Ash."

"Wah… but…" Ash stammered.

"Run, or I'll have Ruby spit fire at you," I threatened. Ash paled and started running at top speed. Pikachu followed, easily catching up, while Pidgeotto and Butterfree flew above him.

Misty laughed.

"That'll teach him," she said. I watched her freeze under my gaze.

"I did say all of you, didn't I?" I said.

Misty took a hesitant step back.

"Ruby…" I called.

Misty took off running with Staryu and Starmie floating alongside her. Goldeen was swimming in a nicely sized pond and looked at me curiously.

"You're fine," I said. "Keep practicing Aqua Ring for now."

Goldeen nodded and closed her eyes to focus. A light glow formed around her as water started to raise around her. The move, according to videos I found on the Pokédex, was supposed to rotate around the user. Goldeen wasn't quite able to get the rotation to go for long.

Ekans, and Koffing were set to working on Sludge Bomb, which involved a lot of burping up purple bubbles. Athena decided for herself to… assist… Ash and Misty whenever they slowed down by tossing Razor Winds after them. None of her attacks were even close to landing, but it motivated them all the same. In the times in between she focused on unlocking Megahorn.

Brock walked over to me while I supervised everyone, nervous energy rolling off of him. He stood beside me for a moment and watched as Ash leapt over another Razor Wind before he finally spoke up.

"I kind of realized who you were after your battle with my dad," he said. "Lance told all of the gym leaders about you. I should've known right away."

"It's cool," I said. "No need to be bent out of shape over it."

"Lance told us you were from another world without Pokémon, but you adjusted fast to a new world," Brock said. "I couldn't imagine what it would be like… no Pokémon… but to suddenly be somewhere totally new…"

"There've been adjustments, sure, but I've managed," I said. From the way he was talking…

"How did… I'm… I would've freaked out, but you've been in our world for less than a month and you seem… fine. You're in an unknown world and you seem fine." I couldn't tell but I had the distinct sense that he was giving me a concerned look.

That confirmed one thing, Lance didn't tell them about the TV show.

"Brock, I appreciate your concern, but here's the thing," I said firmly, "you no longer have eleven siblings to look over. You're on a journey for yourself now, and you're not the oldest one anymore. You're a kid, time to be one." I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Let me be the adult in this group. I'm fine."

"I…" Brock looked at a lost.

"You need to start training, mister," I said. "Onix and Geodude, come on chop, chop." I clapped my hands and he fumbled with his Pokéballs for a moment before releasing them.

"Zubat," I coaxed the little bat out of Brock's vest pocket. "Go join Ekans and Koffing, okay. They're learning Sludge Bomb right now."

" **Fun!"** Zubat chirped and flew over. Ekans and Koffing began filling him in on what they've figured out so far.

I looked at Brock expectantly.

"Well, come on future breeder," I prompted.

The grin on Brock's face was positively radiant as he set to work on training his two rock-types.

XXX

After a wonderful dinner with Queen Ilene, we all retired to our rooms. The wing my room was in was totally transformed. Every square inch was clean and dust free, though the Spinerak webs were still there. I was glad for that, I didn't want the Pokémon to move because of me.

The room itself was practically sparkling. The bed was made with deep red silk bedding and golden overhangs. Ruby instantly climbed on the bed and burrowed herself into the thick duvet. There was a fancy couch in front of a hearth and a large bookshelf with old looking books that grabbed my interest. Koffing and Ekans nestled together on the couch, Ekans wrapping herself around Koffing while he gently bobbed above the cushions. Athena seemed to contemplate her next action before deciding to join Ruby on the bed, stretching out completely.

One of the interesting benefits I received was being able to read the written words of the Pokémon world. They weren't quite Japanese, not that I could read much of it in my world, but it seemed my brain was wired to read the characters now.

I grabbed a book with Pokémorph in the title, hoping it held something of interest or some form of answer, and took it out to the little balcony directed towards the Tree of Beginning. Even at night, the moon and stars lit up the sky enough that the crystal made tree glowed softly in the distance. Glowing crystals grew out of the castle wall and provided me the light to read, I didn't get far in however.

" **One-Who-Is-All?"** Pidgeotto fluttered down to land on the balcony's ledge. **"May I sit with you?"**

"Of course, but please, call me Brit," I said. "I actually had a question I've been wanting to ask you."

" **Anything,"** Pidgeotto bowed her head to me.

"I was curious about how you evolved," I said. "You're the only Pidgeotto I saw in the forest and while I'm sure there are more, they didn't seem too eager to appear."

Pidgeotto did the bird equivalent to a sigh, her feathers ruffling some.

" **I had a trainer, before Ash,"** she said, quietly. **"He was a new trainer, liked to catch one of everything, but he didn't really train us. I was a Pidgey then, and wanted to prove how strong I was. There was a Spearow on the team too, angry and bloodthirsty, so the boy like him the best. I couldn't keep up. My battle against Brock was actually my second battle against him. My first trainer sent me out against the Onix, but never gave me any orders. When I turned back to look… he was healing his other Pokémon. I tried to fight… learned Pursuit in the process… but one hit and I was down. When I woke up, I was in Viridian Forest and I could tell I was wild again. I felt… angry… betrayed, so I trained myself until I evolved. I kind of got cocky then… thought I could actually take on a Pikachu… and now, here I am."**

"Wow… I was not expecting that," I said. "If we ever meet your old trainer, I'll punch him for you."

Pidgeotto laughed. **"Thank you, but I think I'm over him. With Ash, I've become stronger than I have alone. I'm happier now."**

"Well, I'm glad. I'm sure we'll get you to Pidgeot someday soon as well," I said.

" **I believe that,"** she said. **"I wanted to thank you as well. I know you've been helping him become better. So thank you."**

"Happy to help," I said. She ruffled her feathers and settled herself in. When I was sure she was going to say anymore, I opened the book and scanned through the pages. While interesting, there wasn't much beyond conjecture and theories in it, so no real help to me. The theory that the Pokémorph came from the moon with the Clefairy was funny however.

XXX

We spent three more days in Rota, switching from sight-seeing to training. Queen Ilene and I spent time together as well. While Rota kept to most traditional forms of communication, like Furret delivery, they did have modern advances as well, general kept away from the tourist eye. In other words, Ilene and I exchanged numbers, with my offer for her to call if the she ever needed me.

I don't know what compelled me to offer that, but on instinct it felt right. My evenings were spent scanning through the books in my wing of the castle – a phrase I'll never get used to – looking for something useful. It was on the third night that I actually found something good… and by good I mean… wow…

I lifted a book from the shelf and heard a soft click from below. A hidden alcove in the bookshelf popped open and tucked inside were four aged journals, written by Sir Arthur himself. Now if those weren't useful, nothing would be.

The first journal was startling to say the least.

 _I'm in the Pokémon World. Like from the games! Except… not… I don't even know what Pokémon brought me here, it was big and white and gold. There's a war going on… I don't know what to do… there's no Professor Oak to give me a Pokémon, no technology… I'm only surviving because every Pokémon I meet seems to like me. Oh! And I can understand them! They talk! Like people! They're helping me right now, but they keep saying I'm going to fix everything… I'm fourteen! I can't fight a war! I just want to go home… I actually miss my mom, and my bed, and my annoying little sister. Ellie, if I ever see you again, I'm going to be the best big brother, I promise._

The writing cut off then, water stains were still visible on the yellowed paper. If I ever see Arceus again, he is _so_ getting a piece of my mind. I don't care about the reason, you do _not_ take a child and throw them into the unknown like this. Of course I realized Ash would be getting into shit like this and he's only ten… yep definitely yelling at Pokémon God for all of this.

Speaking of Ash…

"Brit! Come on I want my next badge!" Ash whined at breakfast on our fourth day.

"Alright, already," I sighed. "We'll get bus tickets and head to Cerulean tomorrow."

Ash's cheer echoed through the dining hall and was cut off by Misty shoving him back in his seat. Queen Ilene hid her laugh behind her hand, while Brock grinned at his friends.

"Haven't you learned any manners yet?" Misty grumbled.

"Ah, come on, Misty, I'm excited to get my second badge!" Ash said.

"To be fair, I am too," I said.

"I'll have someone get your tickets for you," Queen Ilene offered. "Please enjoy your last day in Rota."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Misty bowed her head.

"Such radiant generosity!" Brock said, but any movement he planned to make was preemptively stopped by Mime Jr.

"Think nothing of it," Queen Ilene said.

With that, we finished our breakfast and went to pack our belongings before heading into the city for one more day of sight-seeing.

That evening, Misty came to my room.

"Brit… do you have a moment?" she asked. She had Kakuna nestled in her arms, a common place for the cocoon Pokémon.

"Of course, come in," I said and patted the bed beside me for her to sit. "Is this about Cerulean?" She tensed and gave a curt nod.

"It's my hometown… and my sisters are the gym leaders," she explained. "I made such a big deal about not going home until I was stronger, until I was the best water-type trainer in the world. They're going to mock me relentlessly."

"Or you can ask for help in talking to them," I offered.

"Would you?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Misty, you're my friend, I've got your back," I said. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug which she relaxed into.

"Thank you, Brit," she whispered. "That means a lot."

She left after that, looking much more relaxed, though I noticed she gave a wide berth to the Spinerak webs, she at least didn't shudder at them.

I was settling in to sleep when a knock came from my balcony door.

Lucario knelt on the other side, his head bowed to me when I opened the door.

 _I have learned much, thanks to you,_ Lucario said. He looked up at me, dark streaks in his blue fur showed he had been crying. _I have a debt to repay to you now._

"You own me nothing," I said.

 _Even still,_ he said. _I give to you my services. I offer to you all of me, to protect and defend you and teach you should you need it._

"Thank you, Lucario," I said and knelt with him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be happy to have you with us. But please, no more kneeling and bowing."

He smiled and nodded before standing with me. I went to my bag and pulled out a Pokéball to offer him.

"They make it so no one else can catch you," I explained at his confused look. "If you don't mind having one, you'll only need to go in once for the capture. After that I won't ask you to go in again."

 _I trust you,_ Lucario said then tapped the button. He was sucked in and the Pokéball shook violently for a few seconds before calming followed by a click. I released him immediately and had to hold back a laugh as he stared at the Pokéball as if it offended everything thing he loved.

"I'm going to scan you real quick with my Pokédex, just to see some extra info on you," I said. I stashed his Pokéball on my belt and pulled my 'dex.

 _ **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario have the strongest known ability to detect and manipulate aura. It uses this ability to fight, reading its opponents every movement. The strongest of their species can read auras up to half a mile away.**_

 _ **This Lucario is male and has the abilities Inner Focus, which prevents it from flinching and Justified, which raises his attacking power when struck by a dark-type move. He knows the moves: Aura Sphere, Laser Focus, Foresight, Quick Attack, Detect, Metal Claw, Counter, Feint, Power Up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone Rush, Quick Guard, Me First, Work Up, Calm Mind, Heal Pulse, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, and Extreme Speed.**_

 _ **Notice: Energy readings of this Pokémon show greater power than a rookie trainer can handle. Approach with caution.**_

"Well… damn…" That was all I could think to say.

" **Agreed,"** Athena said from her place on the bed. **"Also, dangerous scenarios have dropped drastically with Lucario's presence amongst us."**

 _I'll do my best to ensure that is the case,_ Lucario said.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," I said. "Let's get some rest and we can discuss things on the bus tomorrow."

XXX

 **AN/ Alright so there's the short stent in Rota and Brit gets Lucario on their team. He won't be a main battler seeing as he's stronger than everyone, but he'll be a great teacher. Now, off to Cerulean!**


End file.
